Hell Will Quake and Heaven Will Cry
by MarbleWolf
Summary: What if Meg had been carrying Castiel's baby? How would that change things? Find out here! Set a 4 months after Dean and Cas go to Purgatory REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

Hell Will Quake and Heaven Will Cry

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

WARNINGS- couples are Cas/Meg and Garth/Kevin. none graphic decriptions of sex. Violence a plenty. some triggering thoughts from Sam as this story touches on his "recovery" from lucifer. will have a birthing scene. i will put a warning before each chapter! REVIEW!!!!!

•non-descriptive sex scene in this chapter

Prologue- In Heaven and In Hell

Something happened. No one was quite sure what it was. But it shook the very walls of Heaven and Hell. The angels and demons grew still as the shaking rushed through their realms in waves. It began gentle, the rushes not even noticeable. Some angels cried out that it was a Nephalem coming to be. But that was not right. They would know without a doubt. But this? This was something huge.

Lucifer stood at the end of his cage looking out. Michael stood ramrod straight next to him. They had been drawn out of their ever lasting fight when the walls began to shake and the demons began to cry out. Bright lightning like flashes led the shaking. Hells monsters cried out in fear.

Crowley did not know what the Hell was going on but the loud demanding voices around him made him want to kill them all. He set his head in his hands and let his feet feel the quakes.

Meanwhile a union unlike any to happen before was being formed. The demon and the angel locked together in the throes of passion. Neither realized what was taking place as they unknowingly created an entirely new species. The angel's wings were arched over the demon. The feathered appendages flapped steadily as the demon raked claws down the angel's thin torso. And as the angel thrust down into her, they cried out together. The lights within a 20 mile radius exploded suddenly. The cars suddenly shut down and the blast rocked through all realms. Even the keeper of the Empty opened his eyes for just a moment before mumbling in annoyance. The black eyes stared into the shining blue and for the first time in a long time, she knew what love was. Clarence leaned down and soft feathers and warm skin enveloped her. She snuggled close to him and they relaxed into each others embrace.


	2. Sam's Visitor

Chapter One- Sam's Visitor

Sam was dealing with Cas and Dean's death… not really. Sam didn't have Bobby anymore either. So Sam was desperate to find something to keep his mind off of the everlasting depression, and the devil. But one thing was certain, he was not prepared for this. It started with Kevin. He and Kevin were living in Rufus' cabin. Then came a newly transformed werewolf Garth. But the real kicker ended up being the female demon who was on his doorstep as of right now, in the dead of night. Her hair was matted and she wore dirty tight black clothes. Blood was crusting the side of her face. She smiled hesitantly and he glared.

"Can I come in, Moose? It's important." Meg's voice drawled as she glanced over her shoulder. Against his better judgement, Sam brushed the salt away for her to enter the house. He felt like he owed her at least that.

"Alright, Meg. What's up?" Sam scowled at her.

"Do you know where Castiel is?" she asked. One arm was wrapped securely around her middle, the other hanging limp at her side, the wrist swollen.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down. He never liked breaking bad news. "Um… I'm sorry. Meg, Castiel died a few months ago."

As Sam spoke, his heart clenched when he saw her eyes begin to water. Had Castiel and Meg actually loved each other? Is that possible? Could a demon actually fall in Love?

Meg's voice shook as she leaned back against the wall. Her head tilted up, and her lips trembling. "Sam. I need help."

"I can see if I can help but no promises." Sam tried to sound angry but it came out weak. Pity for the demon swirling in his chest.

"I'm being hunted Sam... Because I'm pregnant. I'm already getting into my fifth month and the child's power is a beacon to supernatural beings. I need protection." She swiped at her eyes and stared at Sam. Her silent pleads stunning him. His eyes dropped to her belly. Her shirt was tight and dirty, the black fabric pulled tight over a very noticeable bump. Sam immediately felt a pull. A tugging at his very essence.

"What is that?" he whispered. His brow scrunched up as he stared at Meg.

She shrugged and rubbed a hand over her bump. "Hell if I know. It gives everyone that feeling. I can't go ANYWHERE without being touched or stared at. About to start chopping hands off. And again… it's a beacon to the supernatural."

Sam sighed and slid his hands over his face and hair. "Alright. You can stay with me. But please be nice to Kevin and Garth. We've got plenty of sigils… they shouldn't get you here… shouldn't be able to track us…"

After Sam reset the salt line, Sam led her into the small cabin, his thoughts whirling. As they entered the small bedroom, he stopped to check the time. It was late, just past one in the morning. He sat down on his bed across the room from Garth and Kevin's bunk beds. Meg sat down next to him with a groan and he glanced over at her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were tight and covered in dirt and she had bags under her eyes. She bent over her belly and closed her eyes, her hair falling around her face.

"So… we've got running water if you want a shower." Meg looked over at him and nodded hesitantly. "Ummm… you'd probably fit Kevin's clothes... or I think I have some of Castiel's pajamas in the car…"

Sam scratched at his arms, and neck as Lucifer appeared for a second, behind him. Meg smiled softly in thanks and nodded.

"It would be nice to have something of Castiel's." She whispered. Sam stood, and trotted out to the Impala and grabbed Castiel's clothes, a sad smile lining his face as his fingers brushed at the clothes and weapons. Going back into the cabin, he found Meg walking to the bathroom.

"Meg. Here." He called softly, handing her the clothes.

"Thanks Sam." Meg's voice was soft. Softer than Sam had ever heard as he led her into the bathroom. He pulled off a thick fluffy towel and turned to face her only to freeze. She had her face buried in the clothes, her shoulders trembling. Sam didn't dare to touch her.

"Hey…" Sam hesitated. Unsure of what to say to her. "Meg… if you need to talk. You can talk with me. I'm sure you noticed Dean's not here… he's gone too."

Meg looked up and nodded slowly, before taking the towel and pushing the very confused Winchester out of the bathroom.


	3. The Months to Come

**NOTE! I am still struggling some with figuring out how to write Meg! She is kinda hard!**

Chapter Three- The Months to Come

The next several months had their ups and downs. Sam tried to keep his mismatched, odd family happy but with a werewolf, a prophet and a demon… that wasn't easy. Eventually they had to leave the little cabin in the woods when the angels found them. That had been one encounter to scare Sam for a long time. His affection for his new family grew as time went on. Meg's baby continued to grow and Sam began to love the unborn creature as much as Meg did. Sam was fascinated by how the child was developing. Feet, knees, elbows, hands and surprisingly, wings fluttered and shoved within the demon. And Sam had the opportunity to feel the kicks and flips. He spent a lot of time writing about the child's development and Meg's reactions as the new species grew into reality. The demon herself was getting rather weak. Her demonic abilities faltered to a halt and suddenly she began to get human characteristics. She ate, slept, and had major mood swings. But Sam was convinced that the mood swings are just a Meg personality trait. He had been punched rather hard for that. She had bouts of blue eyes, and angelic powers when threatened but other than that, the demon hardly got out of bed. She was weak and her body seemed too small for the being she carried.

As Meg approached her 8th month she became very hard to get along with. Kevin and Garth actually seemed to love the demon. But then again, Garth was friendly and nice to everyone. And Kevin remembered Meg tried to protect him from the angels. Eventually, Sam caught on that Garth and Kevin were possibly something more than just good friends but Sam decided to let that go for now.

The small family was running across the country. Sam didn't have any idea where they were going but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't put them at risk.

The group settled into a small motel room for a night in Muscatine, Iowa when Sam got the call. It had been a late night and to say Sam was grouchy would be an understatement, especially with the demon laying next to him having increasingly regular contractions. He groaned loud and was promptly kicked in the back by Meg who was bunking with him that night.

"Get your f*ing phone." Meg nagged. Sam sat up and crawled over the grumbling demon to the nightstand. He grabbed his phone and sat back against the crappy headboard.

"Hello?" Sam groaned, a heavy yawn forcing it's way out of his mouth. Across the room, Garth whined and tossed a sandwich wrapper at Sam. Sam batted it back at the wolf with a growl. Garth snuggled closer to a snoring Kevin and stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"Heya, Sammy." A voice on the other end of the phone had Sam shooting up out of bed.

"Dean?!" Sam's whine had everyone up immediately.


	4. Pack Of Misfits

Chapter four – Pack of Misfits

Sam slid out of bed and paced. "Dean, is it really you?"

"Who else would it be? Where are you? Are you on a hunt?" Dean asked, in quick succession.

"Ummm… where were you?! Also, I'm not hunting anymore." Sam looked at his travel companions as they began to sit up.

"I was in Purgatory… Why the Hell aren't you hunting? Got something to tell me?" Dean demanded.

"I can't Dean. I've got all of Heaven and Hell up my ass." Sam snaps, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Sorry, but Purgatory… really?"

"Yeah, Purgatory, Sammy...Why are they hunting you?" Dean snarled, swearing under his breath.

"That reason shouldn't be discussed over the phone… but where are you?" as Sam spoke, Meg's hand latched onto his pajama bottoms, tugging to get his attention. Her eyes spoke a desperate, unspoken question.

"I'm in Maine." Dean answered.

"Alright. We will come to you." Sam hesitated and brushed a hand through Meg's hair, trying to soothe the demon. "Dean, is Castiel with you?" he asked, wincing as Meg dug claws into his hip.

"No, Sam. Castiel is dead." Dean's voice was rough and Sam groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

"Dammit. Well, we will be there in a couple day, dude. Call me" Sam said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before turning back to his family.

"Dean is back. He will meet us in a couple days. And Meg… I'm sorry. Dean said Cas didn't make it." Sam pulled the demon to his side and into a hug. As he did so, she groaned loud.

"Meg?" Sam whispered into her hair, rubbing a hand over her abdomen, startled to find it rock hard.

"I'm ok Sam." She burrowed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sam was surprised… he had gotten very close to the demon. She really wasn't as scary as he thought she was. No it wasn't romantic. It was like he had a sister. She was tiny and actually really sweet sometimes. Her sarcastic remarks and sassy behavior hid something rare and wonderful. A demon with a heart. Sam could tell she actually felt love for her Unicorn and her little baby. And she would probably never admit it out loud but she had a couple tender moments with Garth, Kevin and Sam over the course of the months.

Sam really wasn't surprised when the demon fell asleep against him. His hands traced up her back and over her huge baby bump. He grinned softly at the hard kick he earned, and the flutter of weak wings. Looking up, Garth and Kevin were snuggled up together too, Kevin looking small and young against the lanky werewolf. Garth's amber eyes stared back at Sam over Kevin's snoring form.

"Hey, Sam. With Dean back… you aren't going to leave us, right?" Sam was startled to hear the fear in Garth's voice.

"No, Garth. You are my family." Sam said softly.

"Good. I don't know what we would do without you, Sam. I don't know what I would do. I'm a werewolf after all… I need a pack. You are the alpha and if you left, it would just fall apart." Garth's soft words and burning gaze always left Sam feeling light. He smiled back at the wolf, affection for his pack of misfits building in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam promised. The crickets and traffic hummed along in the dark.

"You don't think Dean will want to kill me?" Garth whispered.

"If he tries to hurt any of you, I'll take care of it." Sam bowed his head and kissed Meg's curly hair. Garth's heavy breathing filled the room and Sam sat for a moment listening to his adopted family. Meg's warm breath brushed against his bare shoulder and Sam carefully relaxed back. He was just starting to fall asleep when Meg groaned and rolled away from him.

"Sam, rub my back." Sam sighed and got to work.


	5. Dean's Return, Plus One

Chapter Five- Dean Returns, Plus One

Come morning, the group was up and heading north. Sam was anxious to see his brother again. Meg sat up front with him and the long trip began. The trip was 20 hours long but would actually be much longer due to Meg's tendency to need to stop every couple hours. Bickering and nagging commenced as the occupants became tired of each other. Till Sam finally yelled over the arguing for everyone to shut up. Meg scoffed and punched the grouchy Hunter lightly on the arm before dozing off. And FINALLY Sam made the drive in silence. The prophet was sleeping soundly against the werewolf and the demon was quietly drooling on the seat. After 23 hours on the road and switching off several times with Garth, Sam called Dean. He was eager to see his brother and agreed quickly to meeting at "The Mill Diner".

As they pulled up, Sam felt the first creeping fears enter his thoughts. What if Dean freaked out? What if he tried to kill Garth or Meg? What if Sam had to choose between his new and old family?

Sam parked the car in the parking lot of the eat her busy diner, and hopped out. Garth and Kevin dragged themselves out and Sam gently helped Meg. He pushed a hex bag into her hand and together the odd pack walked into the diner. Sam towered over them, making himself look extra big so no one would approach the hunched demon.

Sam felt like he was in a cheesy drama movie when his eyes locked with Dean's. Dean's eyes were alight with joy but that light quickly vanished when he spotted the demon hanging onto Sam's arm, panting through a Braxton Hicks(practice contractions). Sam nudged Meg behind him and he and Garth walked over to Dean. Dean's face turning stony with each step.

"What the Hell, Sam?" Dean asked, his voice shaking in rage or fear, Sam wasn't sure.

"Dean. It's alright. I'm taking care of her for Cas." Sam reasoned, though he had to admit he was in it for the long haul with the demon now, she wasn't that bad. And Sam would be there till he could no longer.

"She's a demon, Sam!" Dean hissed.

"Yeah, and I'm a werewolf." Garth snarled, amber eyes staring Dean down. Dean's mouth dropped open and stunned eyes swirled over to Sam.

"Animal hearts only, Dean." Sam spoke. Garth pulled Kevin into the booth seat and Dean looked startled at the prophet.

"You runnin' a orphanage, Sammy?" Dean's attempt at a joke failed.

"Actually Dean. I think of them as family. It's been almost a year. I've been traveling with them since." Sam brought Meg out from behind him. His hulking form hid the tiny demon completely.

Meg smirked, "Hey, Dean-o."

Dean's eyes dropped to her large bump. "Holy… fudge…" sharp eyes swung to Sam, "What the Hell? What? How? You?"

Sam chuckled at how flustered Dean was. Dean's cheeks were red and his eyes swung back to the baby bump. "First off, no its not mine… and second, Dean, this is what happens when a boy and a girl, mmmfff!"

Sam scowled as Meg slapped a hand over his mouth. "Clarence was a good lay." Meg grinned at the stunned look on Dean's face.

"Cas?...Angel demon? That's why you are running from all of creation." Dean nodded along and brushed a hand through his hair. "This isn't a joke, Right? It's a bad one if it is…"

"No, sorry, Dean. No joke." Sam shrugged. Meg sat down next to Dean and shoved him over till Sam sat down. Dean stiffly moved over, careful to not touch anymore of Meg than he had to. Sam quietly tried to shift as he only half way fit.

"So… what now?" Kevin asked, speaking for the first time.

"That's a good question." But the voice didn't belong to any of them.


	6. Villains and Heroes

_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural._ _ **Please review! This story is chugging along nicely.**_

Chapter Six- Villains and Heroes

Sam's knee slammed hard into the table as he spun around. The diner quieted as the group sprang to their feet. A man stood tall near by. His suit was pressed and brand new.

He grinned grimly, and in a chipper accented voice he said, "Hello, Boys." Crowley looked at each of them before his eyes settled on Meg. " Ahhhh… look at that." His voice was almost affectionate, as he gazed down at her swollen belly.

Dean growled, "What do you want Crowley?"

Crowley tilted his head. "I want the kid. That thing will have unimaginable power…"

Sam felt his vision narrow and he lunged. Garth scooped up Meg and Kevin dashed behind them, a gun held tightly in his hands. Dean rushed after Sam, attempting to help take down Crowley, the brothers moving in sync. The king of Hell scoffed and flicked them off with no effort. And unsurprisingly, several workers and customers turned to them, their eyes glistened like beetle shells.

A shriek from Meg caught Sam and Dean's attention. The demons had her pinned down along with Garth and Kevin. Garth was fighting hard against the demons, snarling in rage, canine teeth catching the arm of one demon. Crowley withdrew a serrated knife, and swaggered over to Meg.

"Let's deliver this baby." He chuckled and brought down the knife. Suddenly, blinding light filled the area. Angels.

"Great. The Calvary is here." Dean sneered.

"Winchester." One angel hissed back as a fight began between the beings. Sam, Dean, Garth, Meg and Kevin used the opportunity to run. They left the diner in a rush, Dean snatching the Impala's keys from Sam, with a quick grin, kissing the key. Meg gripped Sam's arm hard and panted, holding her stomach.

Sam heaved Meg up into his arms before making a break for it across the parking lot. Guns popped around them and Dean screamed a warning. Sam turned his head, just in time to see an angel coming at him, angel blade raised, straight at his heart. Sam squeezed Meg, fear gripping him. Suddenly, a warm light soared past Sam and Meg, touching them with what felt like feathers. The angels smashed into each other, light flashing bright. Sam dropped to his knees, clutching the trembling demon to his chest, covering as much of her as he could. Behind them, he could hear loud gun blasts and shouting. Then all was quiet.

Hands landed on his shoulders making him flinch violently.

"Sam." Dean's voice greeted him. Dean was kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide and stunned. His hands at his side.

Sam raised his eyes up and was met with piercing blue and a dirty face. Meg was still buried against Sam, squirming through some pain but she froze when Sam whispered, "Castiel?"

She raised her head and her face lit up with joy. "Clarence!"

Castiel dropped to his knees, Sam, Dean and Cas making a crude excuse of a triangle, all of them down on their knees, hot asphalt cutting into them. Sam slowly relaxed his iron grip on the small demon, realizing they were safe… for now. As Meg detangled from him, Castiel's eyes dropped to her belly, his mouth opening in a soft "o". His hand feather light touching her face, stroking down past her breasts and down to where his baby laid protected.

"Meg." His voice rough, and with shaking arms, he pulled the demon to him. Unseen to the humans, his wings spread and arched around his most treasured beings. He was home with Meg, Sam and Dean once more.


	7. Welcome Home

Chapter Seven- Welcome Home

The reunion between everyone was the best thing Sam had witnessed in a long time. Dean and Castiel were both rather jumpy and feral but Sam and the others were just happy to have them back. When they got to the hotel, Kevin had leapt into Dean's arms, laughing and squeezing the shocked Hunter, who squeaked out a weak, "help". Garth gave him a more normal hug, patting him. Sam gave his brother a gentle hug, quiet tears wetting his brother's shirt and neck, to which Dean whispered in Sam's ear, 'No chick-flick moments, Sammy.' Sam didn't dare let his tears show as Meg clutched at Castiel. Her strong, sassy wall was crumpled and replaced by a sobbing mess. An angry sobbing mess. She cursed him, threatened him, and punched him as she clung to his shirt, tearing it up, more than it already was. His lips stayed pressed against her head, whispering back to her, Sam couldn't catch much but the anguish on Castiel's face hurt to look at. His hands trailed up and down her belly, a stunned expression on his face when his baby shifted and kicked under his hand. The kiss they shared was one that the others had to turn away from, blushing some. And Sam wasn't surprised when the couple went to shower together, Meg teasing the angel the whole time, through shining wet eyes. Sam couldn't help but grin at Dean as the demon and the angel made a racket in the shower. This was the most lively the demon had been for a while. A long while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night commenced in a rather crappy motel movie marathon. Garth and Kevin cuddled in one bed and Sam would never admit it, but he was totally squashed up between Dean and Cas, on purpose. Dean didn't seem to mind, his hand carding through Sam's hair just like when they were kids. It was the silent, "Its ok, Sammy."

Meg was snoring loud, laying between Castiel's legs. Her stomach extending to sit against Sam. Dean eventually fell asleep and Sam and Cas shared an amused look when Dean, rolled and rested his hand against Meg's stomach. As Sam fell asleep, he felt the soft shifting of the little baby.

One thing was for certain… everyone was happy. Castiel and Dean were home. And Sam felt good for the first time in a long time.

 ** _this story took of in a direction im rather excited about! please review so i feel like writing more!_**


	8. Sheriff Jody Mills Maternity Ward

**_Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural_** **This is the part yall have been waiting for! this chapter and the next have a GRAPHIC BIRTH WARNING! Blood and gore. **

Chapter Eight- Sheriff Jody Mills' Maternity Ward

The next morning, the decision was made to go to Sioux Falls when Meg woke up at 3 in the morning, panting through a hard contraction. So Sam hot- wired a car, a black Acadia, and they took off. The set up was simple, Dean would drive the Impala and Sam would drive the Acadia. Kevin and Garth rode with Sam for a while and then they would switch out. No big deal right? Wrong. Dean and Meg had been a pissing match all morning, about everything from who was snoring and who ate louder and anything else irritatingly pointless.

Castiel seemed to enjoy the bickering. He nuzzled into the demon's hair and poked at Dean in defense to whoever wasn't winning. After a hearty breakfast and lots of noise, the group began the trek again. Jody Mills had offered a safe place for Meg to have her child. Jody had been horrified at first when the Winchesters called her for a safe place for a demon to give birth. Oh yeah, that had gone over great. They had to quickly explain the situation to the frantic woman, Meg cackling in the background.

Castiel and Garth hit it off great, ironically. The Angel and the werewolf finding the other very interesting. Kevin clung to Sam or Meg, unsure what to do with himself during the turn of events, Kevin was still nervous around the angel. Meg found it hilarious that he clung to her, a very angry demon. Eventually, Sam took the Acadia with Garth and Kevin to calm the prophet as much as he could. Everything was going well after that. Meg only demanded to switch once, tired of the overbearing, protective angel and Dean's sarcasm, and mullet rock. Sam wasn't sure what Cas and Dean saw but the girl sitting next to him really wasn't fragile, or strong. She was weak from carrying something that fought against her very being but Sam had a feeling she could still kill him if she had a change of heart.

The car was silent several hours later, it was dark now. The only occupant of the car awake was Sam. Ahead of them, the Impala pulled off to an exit heading towards Sioux Falls. They were still about 20 minutes out and it had long since gotten dark.

It was then that Sam noticed Meg shifting in her seat, whining softly. Immediately, Garth raised his head in the back, turning his head to her. Meg's brow crinkled and she moaned, running a hand over her extended belly. She raised her head and arched off the seat, groaning.

"Sam, pull over." Garth suggested, taking his seat belt off and scooting towards the demon.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." Meg chanted between pants. Sam grabbed his phone up, easing the car off to the side. Meg's eyes snapped open and she let out a shriek, hunching over herself. A soft pop caught Sam's attention, her light blue sweat pants were suddenly drenched. "F*… Maybe not."

"Dean. We had to stop, something's up with Meg." Sam said into the phone as Dean answered, he turned to the demon as her hand grabbed his, tightly. He gently squeezed back, while Garth rubbed at her swollen belly. "Dean. I think it's time. She's in a lot of pain. Her water broke."

"Cas says keep going, he says we need to get her to Jody. It's not much longer. She won't make it without as much help as she can get. Cas says the grace is going to kill her." Dean's voice was shaking slightly. "Cas is going to you. Stay on the line."

Sam whipped around as Kevin yelped, Castiel appeared between Garth and Kevin. The Angel immediately crawling over to the panting demon. Garth was sitting behind her now, running a hand down her contracting belly. Sam drove. Sam drove fast. The large SUV hardly able to keep up with his demands. They were almost to Jody's house, Dean calling ahead to warn the Sheriff, when it happened. One moment the car was dark, the occupants trying to keep the panting demon calm, and the next moment, light blasted from Meg in a blinding flash, a loud pop preceding. Castiel was on the floor in front of the demon, whispering in Enochian, hands cupping the demon's face. Smooth fingers running over Meg's tear stained cheeks and chewed up lips. Her pants pushed down at her knees, legs shaking.

Sam swallowed down his fear as his brain immediately compared it to a smiting. Meg was being burned from the inside out.


	9. Birth of The First

**Warning! Graphic Birth! Blood, Gore!** **Meg does NOT DIE IN THIS STORY!** ** _Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Supernatural_**

Chapter Nine- Birth of the First

Sam almost missed Jody's house, the Impala sitting upfront and Dean anxiously waiting for them with Jody in the yard. Sam stopped the car and threw the door open, rushing around to Meg's side.

"Sam. What's going on?" Dean yelled, raising his hands to block the light. Sam didn't answer, grabbing the door and yanking it open. He froze for a moment when he saw the state of the car and his friend, before detangling Garth, and Cas from Meg and slowly lifted the bloody demon up. Cas slid out, his coat once again stained with blood. Over his shoulder, he heard Jody telling them to get rid of the car soon, scolding Dean about stealing.

They made it into the house, before Meg started screaming into his shoulder, he winced when she bit him. She was squeezing Kevin's hand, and judging from the look on his face, it was now a broken hand. Sam set her onto the hospital bed in the living room, shooting Jody a look.

"What? I borrowed it." Jody shot back, picking up a basket of dark colored towels and blankets. Thankfully, the Sheriff had thought to put a large trash can by the bed, as Meg twisted around and vomited.

Castiel was hovering over the demon writhing on the small bed, light seeped from her skin. Shadows of limbs and a set of wings straining against the skin of her belly. Dean was standing next to Sam, a horrified look on his face. Sam didn't feel much better.

Cas' voice was gentle as he spoke to the demon. "Meg, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

Meg raising her face to his, tears lining her cheeks. " How am I supposed to do that genius?!"

Her chest heaved as Castiel detangled Kevin's hand from hers and took his place. The Prophet scampered over to Garth, cradling his hand. "Focus on me. You need to relax. Let it happen."

She sobbed, throwing her head back, her lips trembling. Sam decided it was his time to act, walking hesitantly over to the demon. "Meg…" Sam trailed off as he saw her state. She turned to him, her lips a pale blue, dark circles covering her eyes and her bones a shadow as her skin glowed a fiery gold. Sam gently grabbed Meg's limp hand, rubbing it a little.

"Cas what can we do?" Dean said next to him suddenly. He hadn't realized Dean moved with him. It was nice having his brother right by his side again. Cas wiped at his eyes, before turning to the brothers.

"Hold her, try to keep her calm. I'm going to see how long this will take." Castiel set Meg's small hand in Dean's large one, Cas and Dean's hands weaving together for a moment.

"I'll take care of her Cas." Dean spoke quietly. Castiel, with no sense of modesty and making everyone blush, stripped the demon down, ripping through her clothes. Sam and Dean made certain to look elsewhere as the angel checked on the baby. Meg squirmed and cried out, her nerves just about on fire. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the rest of the room and curling into Dean, grabbing his jacket with both clenching hands. Dean looked up at Sam, a stunned and anxious look on his face. Sam smiled softly, rolling his eyes, before rubbing at the demon's tense back.

"Meg. You need to relax. You are just about ready.." Cas scowled, looking up from Meg's illuminated stomach. Her chest heaved violently, her breath coming in sharp pants. Her legs shook and sweat glistened on her skin.

"Dammit Cas!" Garth suddenly snapped, "She needs help."

Meg raised her hand and pointed to Garth, then giving a thumbs up. "Help would be f*ing nice." Cas looked from Garth, to the demon then down to the slowly shifting child like shadow.

"I shall do what I can." Castiel leaned forward, touching the fluttering shadow, he chanted slowly, Enochian rolling off his tongue. His brow furrowed and the color drained from his face as he stumbled back. "I shifted the child… I can't heal demons. It's impossible… I can't even help with your pain. We clash too much."

Castiel looked guilty and rubbed at the child form. "This was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you like this, Meg. You or this being." He ran a finger over the baby's shadow.

"Clarence, shut the Hell up. Just get him out." Meg snapped between clenched teeth, nails cutting into Dean's jacket.

Castiel raised his head and lightly kissed the demon. " You can push with the next contraction. Don't fight it Meg."

Cas eased Meg onto her back once more, before turning to the remaining humans, Kevin was hiding behind, Garth looking like he was about to vomit and pass out. "Jody Mills. Please have a blanket on hand…. Several."

She took her place next to him and the angel lifted Meg's legs up. He frowned when the demon didn't even try to fight him, her legs shaking. "Sam, Dean. Brace her."

Dean had his eyes closed and Sam was kneeling right by Meg's face. The Winchesters were blushing brightly and shifting uncomfortably. But they held her legs as she bore down. Light erupted from her, Castiel the only one with his eyes still open.

"Push, Meg. Harder." Castiel directed, the angel swallowing hard when Meg began to shake like a horror movie.

"Cas." Castiel looked up and found Dean looking right back at him, that's when Castiel noticed that it wasn't just Meg shaking.

"The Angels!" he shouted. The angels true voices shattered the glass as they shouted at Castiel. Sam directed Dean to start drawing angel sigils and slid an arm behind the demon, holding both of her legs up.

"Come on Meg. You have to do this." Sam encouraged as the demon went limp against his chest, feverish breath heating his skin. The door burst open, Castiel whipped around, his angel blade dropping into his hand, eyes a blazing blue fire ball.

"Sam, deliver this baby." Castiel stalked towards the angels, his coat flying behind him, a snarl on his lips. The room was filled with fighting as the three angels appeared. Sam looked to each person before lifting the limp demon. Snarls, shouts and electric hisses echoing through the house. The light from Meg's body, enabling him to continue on though most of the light bulbs had burst. He rushed into the guest bedroom then laid the panting demon out onto the bed, brushing her hair back.

"Meg? Hey." He whispered, locking the door and shoving the dresser in front of it. The demon was lying limp, her eyes fluttering weakly.

"Meg! No. Not now." Sam slapped Meg's cheek gently.

"mm jus' res'in'…" the demon mumbled, her eyes unfocused, as she opened them. Her head flopped as she tried to lift it.

"Alright… push with the next one... Meg." Sam spoke as loud as he dared, before positioning himself between her legs. Castiel was shouting down the hall, but Sam couldn't hear what was being said. Sam squeezed Meg's leg, trying to give her strength as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. The demon took a deep breath and began to push once more. And again. The third time Meg began to cry out. Then, Sam was guiding a little head with fluffy dark hair out of the demon.

"Good. Good job, Meg. Almost done." Sam encouraged her. Sam smiled softly, in awe as she pushed again, shoulders slipping out, and the little body landing gently in his hands. He lifted the limp creature up onto his lap. With a swipe of his finger in the baby's mouth, the first watery cries began. The little creature screaming out it's… her displeasure.

"Meg, you've got a baby girl. Look." Sam looked up at the demon, the grin falling from his face. Meg wasn't moving. Blood trailed from the demon, soaking the bed rapidly and she was deathly pale. The light was no longer shining from her. Her eyes gazed upward, dull and unseeing.


	10. Rain of Heaven

**Warning**

\- blood and gore.

Chapter 10- Rain of Heaven

Sam stripped off his first layer, wrapping it around the squirming baby, before turning to the limp demon. Sam wasn't sure what to do. He had never tried to resuscitate a demon. Surely there was something he could do? He pulled off his t-shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, his hands shaking and unsure. Then, with a nervous frown, he began compressions against her chest, forcing air into her lungs and making her heart beat.

Sam jumped hard when hands began pounding on the blocked door. His red shaking hands grabbed his gun, tucked in his belt.

"Sam!" Dean was shouting. "Let us in!"

Sam rushed over to the door and moved the dresser, peeking out at Castiel, Dean and the others. Sam sighed hard and opened the door wide for them, his hands leaving bloody prints, bare chested and his lap covered in fluid. Castiel brushed past him, anxious and tense. He, and the others froze in the doorway, for just a moment taking in the room before Castiel rushed to Meg. His hands cupped her cheeks, and he wiped the sweat away from her brow.

"Meg! You will be just fine. Let me fix it." Cas spoke softly, he pressed his hands to her, one over her mouth and the other over her heart, biting his lip hard, he whispered a gentle apology to the demon. A soft blue glow encased Castiel's hand but the demon stayed limp. Cas tried again, a curse building on his lips. He tried once more, then she took a slow breath. Castiel sat back against the bed, a fond smile on his lips, even as he looked exhausted. Cuts decorated his skin, his own blood leaking down the side of his head. The others also had minor injuries.

"She needs rest, but she should be alright. She will be very weak…" he trailed off, then laughed suddenly. "She survived…" He looked down at the mess and the distressed infant in concern, before turning back to the others. "Let's get them cleaned up. As soon as we can, we must leave. It's not safe here."

The unspoken, "Not safe anywhere" made the group frown. They would never be safe. The Winchesters, a fallen Angel, a risen demon, a prophet and a rouge werewolf wasn't safe, much less a helpless infant. The group stayed silent as they worked, cleaning the still demon and wailing baby. Finally, the little baby girl silenced. But only when Dean lifted the creature up into his arms. Tiny wrinkled features relaxed some and too intelligent eyes opened and looked up at Dean.

"Cas, you need to cut the cord." Sam directed, pulling the anxious angel away from Meg. Castiel's clouded eyes turned to the baby in Dean's arms, an awed expression taking over his features.

"Hello, little one." Castiel whispered, gently cutting through the cord. Fluffy brownish black hair on her head and Castiel's blue eyes scanning the room, the child's head wavered and flopped against Dean, struggling to stay up. Cas raised a hand, touching the baby's face then tracing her shifting wings, he had never seen a baby angels wings. A little hand came up and touched his face, tugging at his lip. Dean shifted the baby and helped exchange the child to Castiel.

"Congrats, Cas. Whatcha think?" Sam asked, patting the angel's back.

"I do believe I love her… I just wish Meg was aware enough to hold her." He looked over his shoulder at Meg laying still in the bed. She was awake now, but her dull eyes weren't locked on anything, her body shivering with fever. If she had been human, she would have died, with no chance at recovery. She had had extensive tearing and blood loss had taken it's toll. For now, it would be a long recovery, but a recovery none the less. Garth and Kevin were sitting beside her, Garth cooing to her, with his forehead pressed to hers. He will get slapped for it later, of course.

"What's her name Cas?" Dean asked, watching Castiel walk towards the window. A soft rain was falling now, drizzling against the window.

"Talia. Rain of heaven… I think Meg would approve." Castiel stood still by the window for long while, holding Talia to his chest. As the night ticked by, the humans quietly left the new family. Jody, Garth and Dean going to clean up the bodies and get rid of the stolen car.


	11. Mommy Demon, Daddy Angel

**Much lighter chapter. Things begin heating up in the next chapter! We are approaching the point when things become Canon!!! Castiel being controlled by Naomi, The Demon Tablet, Angel Tablet. Talia doesnt become a true character till later.** **Also, my guest** **_Kathy,_** **that always leaves such nice comments, THANK YOU! and i need one person who doesnt mind my story spoilers to volenteer to hear me out with my several directional choices i have!**

Chapter 11- Mommy Demon Daddy Angel

As morning began to lighten the sky, the small child lifted her head. Her hair had grown more over the course of the night, along with her height. As he lifted her up gently, she looked over at Meg, her fist being chewed. Fat tears started to drip down her cheeks, her chest hitching, under her little black and yellow bee bootie pajamas.

"Hey… what is it?" Castiel asked, puzzled.

"It's hungry genius." A rough voice groaned from the other end of the room. Castiel whipped around, a smile lighting his features.

"Meg!" He cried out, dashing over to her, careful not to jar the little creature against his chest.

"Clarence." Meg whispered, her eyes dull.

"How do you feel?" Castiel choked, then he froze at the odd feeling in him. What was wrong with his vessel?

"How do you think Clarence? Just pushed out your Nephilim. Not doing too good. But it's nothing to tear up over." Meg glared at him, she attempted to sit up but fell back with a groan. Castiel reached one hand up and wiped at the tears just beginning to leave his eyes.

"Let me see her, Cas." Meg whispered, panting through the pain.

"Meg. You need to rest more." Cas reminded her. "You almost died."

"I want to see my baby girl, dammit.. Now." Meg demanded, glancing at the door when it clicked open. Garth was in the door way with a tray in his hands, concern on his face.

"Hey. How are we doing in here?" Garth whispered, stepping inside.

"I swear I will kill the next person to ask that… Garth send Dean in." Meg grinned, weakly.

"What? Why? You don't like… oh… oh ha!" Garth stumbled over his words. Castiel set the baby down in Meg's waiting arms, Garth subtly snapping a couple pictures on his phone of the new parents. The two eternal beings totally weren't cooing over the new bundle in the black and yellow pajamas.

Meg was surprised by the emotions that rose in her as her child squirmed and made loud cooing noises. "Cas, what did you name Her? She asked, letting the child latch onto her bare chest.

Castiel blushed and shifted in his seat. "Talia."

Meg smirked at him. "You are lucky I like it."

She pinched his side and he yelped. Garth, approached, setting the tray down. " I'm going to let them know you are up."

"I won't be for long." Meg said, tucking her newborn to her and closing her eyes. Cas looked on, guilt on his face.

"Cas? Hey, I gotta ask. Why is it that half of her things are bees and roses?" Garth whispered.

Cas raised his head to answer but Meg beat him to it. "When Clarence was bat shit crazy, he had a thing for bees. Go ask Dean about that." She chuckled low, Castiel blushing brightly.

"And the roses… Meg is just like a rose. Her true form that is. Thorns, horns, and beauty." Cas said.

"What did I say about poetry, Clarence?" Meg groaned. Garth laughed as he let the door click shut behind him. He needed to hear Dean's bee story.

*Part One Ends HERE.*


	12. Finding a Home

Part Two*

 _disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_ _Short chapter! things begin to kick off now!_

Chapter 12- Finding A Home

Traveling with a brand new baby and a very sore, very tired and very weak Meg sucked. And that was a huge understatement. Of course, Meg wasn't raising Talia alone. Everyone pitched in some. It was with much laughter when it was revealed Talia adored Dean. Meg scoffed and rolled her eyes, snatching the infant off of the hunter's shoulder and passing her to the panicking prophet. Just to spite them both. Kevin needed to relax and Dean should never look that smug. Castiel was stepping into the father role rather well. The first week, they didn't stay anywhere for longer than a day, even with Meg wracked with fever and her "nether region" a sewn up patchwork. Black eyes seemed to be watching them everywhere they went. And the angel sigils, hex bags and holy water stayed on hand.

Then… a couple days before Talia turned one month old, the Winchester drama caught up with them. Henry Winchester appeared. Abbadon was rather shocked by the group that was on the other side of the door. One look at the demon, had Castiel snatching up Talia and a still very weak Meg and flying off. He went back for Kevin and Garth and didn't return until Sam and Dean called a day later.

Within a few hours, the rag tag family was stepping into the Men of Letters Bunker. The awe they all felt intensified when the one month old baby girl began to laugh against Meg's shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Talia grew quickly. Her curly brown hair coming to rest around her shoulders and stunning blue eyes learning Sam's puppy dog look. As Sam and Dean began the trials to close the gates of Hell, Meg woke up one morning to a toddler, about two years old. The Bunker was silent now. Castiel had disappeared not too long ago much to Meg's displeasure, and Sam and Dean were doing the first trial. Something about a HellHound…

"Momma, wake up. Ge' up momma." Talia chirped, too cheerful to be so early.

Meg really didn't need to sleep anymore, but she still wasn't in tip top shape. Birthing a Nephilim can really take it out of ya!


	13. Goodbye Stranger

LIGHT SEASON 13 SPOILER. IF YOU DON'T NOTICE IT THEN THAT'S OK.)

Chapter 13- Goodbye Stranger

Things got bad fast after the trials began… it started simple enough. After the first trial, Sam began to get sick. Very sick. So that was how Meg found herself caring for the Moose with the help of the others. Kevin had his head buried in the Demon Tablet, writing and writing all the time. And Garth was carrying the load of the sick Winchester, the paranoid prophet and the absent Castiel. Meg was very worried about her Clarence, it had been weeks since he last appeared. And it certainly didn't help that Talia missed her daddy.

Then the Winchesters found a hunt. Meg had no interest in it till she heard some of the words. Lucifer's Crypt being something that caught her attention real fast. So that was how Garth was left babysitting. Meg wasn't a very good Hunter. No, she was an amazing Hunter, ruthless but had zero compassion or tolerance. Sam and Dean loved sparing with her but, after her first salt and burn turned out with another body to burn, they ended up preferring to leave the ferocious demon at the Bunker. Now, Meg found herself beating on another demon. Sam was being whaled on and Dean wasn't much better off. Her powers weren't yet back to normal so she was helpless when the damn demon tackled her into the ground, her stomach rebelling when the demon punched her in her stomach. As the demon attacking Sam raised its arm in a killing blow, she felt the air shift. Then a swirling trench coat and stunning blue eyes appeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000

To say Meg was pissed about Castiel's attitude was an understatement. He was still affectionate towards her mostly, maybe a tad too clingy, but something was off about him. The twitch in his shoulders and the lisp in his speech… his anger. His lips twitching into a snarl and he seemed to be disgusted by the Winchesters. He avoided Dean as much as he could. Meg didn't like Dean much but she could definitely tell that Castiel was screwed in the head. She wasn't too concerned… Dean was a big boy. After all… Meg had bigger things to worry herself over. Like the demon who was sweeping towards her and Sam.

Crowley had caught up with them. He stopped, a grin splitting his face, looking her up and down. "Ah look at that! Pussycat had her baby somewhere? Where'd you hide the little thing?"

"Like I'd tell you, Crowley." Meg hissed.

She turned to Sam, a knowing look in his eyes. "Go. Save your brother. And my unicorn." Sam looked like he was going to argue but Meg gave him a stern look. She refused to show her fear as she held her head high and rushed at the "King". They clashed together, her angel blade scrapping against his. Sam hesitated for only a moment more before rushing away. She could have easily taken him if she had been at full power... but here she was getting her ass handed to her. He tossed her head back, cracking her skull against the brick wall behind her. He kicked her hard, snapping her meat suits ribs. His hands tore at her hair, blood matting her brown strands together. She swung with her sword, catching him in the shoulder enough for him to back up. She tried getting to her feet but her meat suit's leg must be broken. Crowley dragged her to her feet and spat in her face.

"Oh, I could beat on you for an eternity." Crowley growls.

"Take all the time you want, you pig." She snarls back.

Meg knows she's weak. Too weak to fight anymore. A part of her wonders if God would listen to her prayers now. Just a prayer for her new family. A damn angel, Azazel's Chosen One, the Righteous Man, a prophet and a crazy werewolf… and of course her precious Talia, what a life for a demon. Her second chance. A car door slams and she watches as Dean hops into the Impala. A grim smile stretches across her lips, her eyes locking with Sam's. Sam's eyes are shining even in the low light. He's standing next to the Impala, looking like he wanted to go to her.

"No Cas in the back seat. Your stone is long gone." She gasps, raising her blade and stabbing him. He roars in pain, the blade had missed her intended target. Sam begins to rush forward, and with her last bit of power, she threw the hunter back towards the Impala. Crowley lifts her before running her through with the blade. Pain flared up inside of her and she cried out. Dean snatches at Sam, yanking his brother into the car. The Impala's engine revved and she closed her eyes. Sam's roaring her name is the last thing she hears.

 **Please dont kill me! Everything is ok!!!**


	14. One Hell of a Demon

Chapter 14- One Hell of a Demon

Sam and Dean drove home in silence. Sam's breathing was shaky and he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so tired of watching his family die. Next to him, Dean was speaking. He was talking about Castiel. They had lost Castiel tonight too. He was gone, running from everyone, after beating Dean nearly to death. Dean looked at his brother, eyes stinging.

"Hey, Sam." Dean started, "Do you need to talk?"

"Uh no. I just… I just don't know what to tell everyone. We're coming home without Talia's mom and dad. We need to get her body…" Sam shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. He closed his eyes his breath hitching. Dean turned the car around, circling back to bring the demon home.

The silence stretched on before Dean clicks on the radio. Goodbye Stranger comes on, and Dean sighs, sitting back. His shaking voice singing along lulls his brother into a restless sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castiel is on a bus, the images of beating Dean assaulting him. He almost killed Dean. Dean… the fear in Dean's voice. The look in his eyes. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out anything other than the good images he had. His hands hugged the tablet close to him when suddenly, a voice met his ears… well the voice was inside his mind. Someone was praying to him.

"Cas. Buddy… I don't know if you can hear this." Sam's prayer wavered like he was crying. Cas froze. Had he missed one of Dean's injuries? "Cas. I'm so sorry." Another break in his words. "I couldn't do anything. I tried. We're going to go back for her body."

The words slammed into Cas like a medicine ball to the chest. Her body… Meg.

"I thought you should know…" Sam's voice shook. Castiel felt a pressure behind his eyes, sitting in stunned silence as tears began pouring down his vessels cheeks. His beautiful Meg. His rosy, thorny demon. Castiel had felt sorrow before. He had felt sad. He had felt many things since learning how to human. But this crippling despair caught him off guard. What was happening to him? What was this pressure in his chest? Why wouldn't it go away? Why did his stomach hurt, like it did after the Famine disaster? Why was his throat closing up? Why couldn't he control the sobs shaking his frame? He could hear the humans around him whispering in concern. He was just some guy crying on a bus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the demon who was now thought dead was dragging herself slowly out of the wet puddles and towards the building. She was mortally wounded. She wasn't even sure why she was still alive. She had a hand clamped over her wound, it had gone all the way through her… damn her small meat suit. She leaned heavily against the door frame, before fighting her way to her feet. Crowley and whoever else had been there were long gone. She had been left for dead by everyone. Doomed to not survive the night. She struggled to even take a step, pain radiating from her. She couldn't leave the damn meat suit. She was trapped in it for some reason… a rumbling she knew anywhere filled the air. Sure enough, the Impala was pulling up. She tried to take another step, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Her knees gave out, her meat suits broken leg making her gag.

"Meg?" Dean shouted. Sam was asleep in the front seat. Meg raised her head, and found herself trapped in arms of freaking plaid, and leather.

"You lumberjack." Meg groaned, leaning heavily against the Hunter. She was so relieved to see him though.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get you taken care of." Dean sounded almost affectionate. He lifted her up and carried her into the Impala. "You sure are one Hell of a demon…"


	15. A Quiet Drive Home

*I apologize for the unintentional Hiatus! It's been 3 or 4 months?! Well, summary as to Why is because my phone broke and I lost my email. And then my mother-in-law had open heart surgery, and my precious kitty that is only picture had a fungal infection in her lungs! Everything is doing better now and I finally figured out how to change my email. Yay! So expect my updates again!!!!!*

Chapter 15-

Meg decided she was tired of the Winchester hospital. The seats were sticking to her bare side, the bouncing did her no favors. And not to mention, Dean's singing. He didn't have a bad voice. It was just loud. He shouted when he sang. She didn't know how Sam could still be sleeping. But then again, one look at his flushed cheeks and the blood stained lips answered her question. His chest jumped as he slept, even in sleep, he seemed to be mourning over her.

Who would have guessed that the Winchesters would cry over her supposed death? Because she certainly didn't miss the redness of Dean's eyes.

"Where's Clarence?" she asked softly, sitting up slowly. Her whole side was packed with towels, bandages and anything else Dean thought could help. The stitches pulled and she bit her lip to hold back a cry.

Dean glanced back at her, his brow pulled together. "You look old when you worry." She commented.

He glared at her for a moment, before his eyes turned haunted. " Cas was being controlled. Some angel named Naomi… Cas broke the control and ran with the Tablet."

"And he hurt you? You have blood all over your shirt that isn't mine." She glanced down at his chest.

Dean cleared his throat. " Yeah… he did."

"Are you ok?" Meg wasn't sure why she was asking, not like she actually cared.

"Yeah… yeah. I'll live." Dean nodded, before turning his music up. That was Dean's way of saying no more talking, Meg was fine with that. She laid back down across the seats and closed her eyes.

Things stayed quiet. Every once in a while, Dean would lean over and check on Sam. A hand to his forehead, neck, and pressing on his pulse. Gradually, they got closer to the Bunker, Meg's injury slowly knitting itself back together. It was rather peaceful, after the night they had.

"Hey, you want me to drive?" Meg spoke up, aware of the very human Hunter.

"Hell no, last time I let you drive, you crashed her… on purpose!" Dean snapped, stroking the Impala's steering wheel. Meg laughed once before her phone began to chirp and buzz in the pocket of her tight jeans. With a quick glance at the caller I.D. She answered quickly.

"Garth? What's up?" the demon asked, stretching out like a cat.

"Kevin is gone. He ran off! I don't know where he went. He was here but now he's gone! The Demon Tablet half is gone. All his notes are gone! Everything… he left a note… the second trial"

"We will be there soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the Bunker, they found Garth cradling Talia to his chest. Ironically, Dean was carrying Meg similarly. Sam had woken up to Meg sitting in his lap. His eyes had gone comically wide before he realized what was going on. The big hug she had received only popped a couple stitches. But he had gone into Hunter mode, the second they stepped into the Bunker.

The Winchesters reminded her of… well… HellHounds. Once they caught a trail, they rushed after it with hardly any planning. That would be the death of them one day. So, here she sat, in the room she shared with Clarence, Talia playing on the floor. She was alone in the Bunker. Garth refusing to be left behind, and Sam being as stubborn as ever, that was alright with her. She needed time to think… after all, she might have just lost her Unicorn.

 _**Well? What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in the comments and i hope to update once a week!**_


	16. To Hell We Go

Chapter 16- To Hell We Go

The following week, Sam and Dean read the letter from Kevin and began the second trial. Rescue an innocent soul from Hell and take it to heaven. So once again, Meg found herself strapping on her boots and assisting the gargantuan Moose. Because, after all, who could get into Hell easier than a demon? So she tucked her hand in his and together, they entered the pit. As they entered Hell, Meg shed her skin for the first time in almost a year. Sam flinched away from her as she took her true form. Claws hooked together, keeping Sam's hand locked in place. Her bat-like wings, and swishing thorned tail brushing against him, gently. She landed with a thump, cushioning Sam's fall and standing at her full height. She shook out her long dark hair, the color of ebony and grinned at Sam's horrified face, his eyes locked on her empty eye sockets and twisting horns. Patches of thorns covered her whole body, a soft pink, red glow encased her skin. Her smooth yet scaly skin, shining like that of a sunbeam snake. Pearly white fangs shone bright against the flickering Hell Fire. And her favorite part? He was looking UP at her. Her demonic form standing at 7 feet even.

"Snap out of it, Moose. We don't have a whole lot of time!" Meg snapped, popping him in the shoulder with her tail. Sam shook himself off, his eyes flickering around before nodding, his fear showing.

"Alright. I'm good." Sam whispered, but he was digging his thumb into his palm, whispering to himself.

"Sam. You will be fine. Come on. I'm right here." Meg grabbed his scarred hand and began dragging him through the pit.

This part of hell was hot. Very hot. And not a natural kind of hot. The hellfire had burned for so long it acts as a oven, ash floating around and settling in a carpet of gray at their feet. The cobblestone like floor radiated heat, Meg was glad for Sam's thick boots lest he be burned. Even now he coughed as the ash floated around them. It coated their hair and made his eyes gritty. As they approached the most minor level of hell, she cocked her head, scanning the souls. "You know your friend Bobby is down here?"

Sam turned to her, his eyes wide and wet. "Where?"

"This way. Don't worry… he's no where near as deep as Dean or yourself were, obviously." Meg pulled him down dimly lit halls, souls cried out for help in the sweltering heat. Sam was panting, a panic attack beginning to shake him, sweat soaked him, as his eyes swiveled around and around. Castiel took the burden of his time in hell but it didn't make it any easier when you were in the actual place. Meg glanced back at him, her barbed tail snaking his arm gently. She was beginning to get anxious herself. This was too easy in her opinion. Where were all the guards? She lifted her feline-like face, scanning the area with her empty eye sockets. She hardly had a moment to react, yanking Sam back and smashing him against the wall. A demon pelted by in it's smoke form. Some poor bastard had just been exorcised. Sam was panting against her, his hair in his face.

"What was That?" Sam asked, as they began the trek again.

"That was a completed exorcisim. Painful as Hell… pun intended. And throws us till… A. We hit something like another demon. Or B. Till we hit the almost bottom of Hell." She explained.

Sam smirked, huffing a shaky laugh. "Good. What did you hit?"

Meg snarled at him, whacking him in the shoulder, playfully… mostly. She had only been exercised 3 times in her demon life. "I plowed head first into Hell's 3rd floor."

Sam snorted and chuckled. "That's good… funny."

"Yeah. Very funny. Haha. You wonder why I hated you?" Meg hissed, rubbing her horned head.

"Well you started it. You were trying to get my dad." Sam grabbed at one of her long horns, tugging hard.

"Papa Winchester should have known better than to go poking at things bigger than him." Meg shrugged, a soft grin showing her fangs.

"I'm glad he did." Sam said softly.

Meg laughed. "Surprisingly… I am too."

As they approached the center of the long never ending narrow hall, she stopped. Taking Sam's hand and nudging at the steel door they came to, she said. "He's here, Sam."


	17. Bobby Appalled

Chapter 17- Bobby Appalled

Sam was hoping for a happy reunion with Bobby. And he got it after a hard punch in the face. Meg was just about pissing herself laughing, holding her scaly stomach. Bobby looked horrified at the creature cackling next to Sam.

"Sam?" Bobby nodded his head at Meg. "Who's this? Not Ruby?"

Sam blushed crimson, the ash on his face standing out. "No Bobby. It's Meg."

Bobby's head jerked to look at the demon. "Meg? Meg the demon who was helping that yellow eyed bastard?"

Meg grinned showing her layers of teeth, fangs and rough cat like tongue. "Yup. Not that whore Ruby. But I did love my father."

Sam turned to look at her at that, his brow furrowed. She shrugged. "Ask me later Sammy. Let's get out of here."

She swaggered down the hall swishing her long tail. Bobby turned to look at Sam, horrified. "Why are you friendly with a demon again Sam?"

Sam pulled Bobby after him. "She's my… ride? If it makes you feel any better, Dean's got a vampire buddy. I've got a werewolf… Garth. Meg belongs to Castiel."

"You betcha I'm his! Well… more like, he's mine...Feathers and all." Meg grinned, swishing her butt around, and slinking down the hall.

"Garth is a werewolf?" Bobby choked, following after the thin demon.

"Yeah. He got bit… animal hearts only. And Benny the vampire is from purgatory." Sam explained everything to Bobby. Dean in Purgatory, Meg the pregnant demon and the Demon Trials. Sam trailed off as a distant howling began, dread filling them.

"F, I hate HellHounds." Meg groaned before spreading her bat-like wings wide. "Come on!"

She snagged both of their hands before beginning to run. She and Sam retraced their steps, the sound of heavy paws behind them making everything tense. Finally they slid to a halt, she yanked them to a stop and then they were rising up. She seemed to be tearing through the fabric of Hell. Her wings flapped and her arms locked around Sam and Bobby. The hounds stopped below them, one leaping up and slashing through Sam's pant leg.

"Hang on!" Meg howled over Sam's curses. The higher they got, the more human she began to look. She shrank back down to her meat suits 5 foot 3 inches. Her skin shone back to its pale shining white. Her eyes appeared, thank god… then her wings disappeared and finally she landed hard on to the cool green grass. Dean leapt up to his feet. Sam was carrying the shining light of Bobby's soul against his chest, and Meg had yet to get up off the floor, panting hard. She was just beginning to struggle to her feet when arms constricted around her neck.

"Hello, Boys. Let the soul go, and I'll let the little pussycat go. You take her home and I take my Bobby Singer back down to Hell." Crowley snarled. His mouth lowered to be right by her ear. "Though I must say, I'm curious… how are you still alive?"

"F* you." Meg choked.

"Still as feisty as ever. I thought domestication would calm you down… guess not." Crowley sneered. Sam let go of Bobby's soul, watching it trying to raise up.

"Crowley. Let the demon go." Suddenly, Naomi was there.

"Not unless I get that soul back. It's mine!" Crowley sounded like an angry toddler.

"You have no claim over this soul! This man is an innocent soul. He belongs in heaven!" Naomi challenged.

"No! I decide where his soul goes. He's killed too many of my kind to just let him go." Crowley scowled.

"Let me see if I interpreted this situation correctly… The Winchesters have freed an innocent soul from Hell, to which you are trying to wrongfully return it?" Naomi glared at the demon.

"Siding with them, Naomi? You don't know them like I do. Before they are done, we will all be locked away." Crowley stroked Meg's cheek, his words directed towards her. "Including this little kitten."

Naomi shook her head, "I'm just hoping they lock you away, dear."

"Bureaucrat. You are fighting outside your weight class." Crowley spat.

"Don't call me a Bureaucrat!" Naomi snarled, her eyes lighting up. Meg dropped down to the floor and she immediately hid behind Sam and Dean. Naomi raised her arm, allowing Bobby to enter heaven before turning to the Winchesters and the demon.

"I told you, you could trust me." Then she was gone.


	18. Charlie, Meet Meg The Demon

Chapter 18- Charlie, meet Meg… the demon

With the second trial complete, Sam took a turn for the worse. He stayed in the Bunker. Hardly leaving his room and according to Dean, he hadn't eaten in three days. The anxiety surrounding Sam, the trials and Castiel and Garth and that old bitch Abbadon... god that was a whole lot of shit for anyone to handle. Meg was down in the "Work out room" punching the shit out of one of the bags. It helped her cope. Talia was nearby, playing on the floor. The child had hit a growth spurt again. Meg had figured out that the child seemed to read Meg. What she was thinking, what she felt. So Talia grew in leaps and bounds when she sensed her mom was tense.

"Momma?" Talia chirped.

"Yes?" Meg turned to the child.

"Who is that?" Talia asked.

"Who?" Meg turned around, no one was there.

"Someone just came in the Bunker. I don't know who they are." The child stood confidently, grabbing Megs hand and leading her through the bunker. Meg pulled Talia up into her arms, grasping the angel blade against her hip.

Sam, Dean and some red headed chick were talking at the table. Meg squinted, confused to see a human at the Bunker.

"I didn't know you had human friends!" Meg drawled, swaggering in to the room. The girl raised her head, looking at the demon and hybrid child.

"Uhhh… Sam? Dean? Something you want to tell me?" the girl looked over at the men. Dean had his eyes covered with his hands, groaning. Sam shook his head, pale but amused.

"Charlie, Meg, Meg, Charlie. Charlie, Talia." Dean swung one hand at each person.

"Your wife?" Charlie asked, an impressed look on her face. Meg grinned when she realized the girl was totally checking her out.

Dean choked, Sam laughed, and Meg chuckled darkly. "As if Dean could handle me."

Dean glared and stuttered. "No. No not ours. They aren't our… Castiel."

"The angel?" Charlie looked over at him, her mouth hanging open.

Meg was enjoying this. The girl was cute, she seemed… excitable... With an evil leer, Meg teased, "Yup. I'd never touch ole Deanie. Though I have been inside Sammy."

Meg winked at Sam enjoying the look on everyones faces. Sam blushed bright red, shooting Meg a glare. "Oh… but wait I also remember kissing you, Dean. Full tongue."

"Wow! Ok… first off.. What the heck?" Charlie was looking from Sam to Meg and back again.

Sam's eyes went wide, his hoarse voice shouting, "No No! Nothing like That! She's a demon! She possessed me."

Charlie's jaw dropped open again. The tension built until Talia said, "Castiel is my daddy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meg decided she liked Charlie. And she was pretty sure, Charlie liked her. I mean, how often do you meet a real demon that is… domesticated? After the video of Kevin, stating he had probably been killed, Garth had gone into a rage, but he refused to give up. He wouldn't stop searching. Sam was getting worse. Meg caught herself taking peeks at his soul. His soul so bright but also injured, tainted, and sick.

Meg stayed behind while the Winchesters went to Colorado, choosing to stay with her ever growing daughter. She hated to do it, but she was teaching Talia the Angel Banishing sigil, and how to handle small weapons. The girl was growing up beautifully. She looked so much like Castiel in some ways. Her hair was Megs but she seemed to favor Castiel. Her personality was a perfect blend, Castiel's compassion and her sassy sarcasm. The girl's true form was still small. Her wings hardly feathered, and her morphed faces were really adorable. Again, she mostly looked like Cas but the feline grace of her body was Meg. The small girl now had the body of a 4 year old child, surprisingly enough.


	19. Trials

Chapter19- Trials

Her phone was buzzing against her chest. Sighing heavily, she stretched her sore body, before grabbing up her phone. With a quick glance at the time, she answered with a groan.

"Dean. This better be good. I was trying to sleep." Meg growled, curling up under the black blanket.

"Don't worry, princess. It sure is. Get some clothes on, and come to the door. Bring a blanket. I could use a bit of help." Dean said.

Sighing, Meg guessed that Sam couldn't take the hunt. So she grabbed up a blanket and left her room, cracking the door so Talia wouldn't get scared. She padded through the Bunker, wearing her thin silver lingerie, her hair was a mess and she was grumbling. But the moment she stepped outside, all other thought left her. Dean was gradually dragging a pale Sam out of the impala. But the figure leaning heavily against the car's trunk caught and held her attention.

"Clarence." She whispered into the cold night air. He turned to look at her, their eyes locking. He looked awful. Blood covered his coat and his hair was disheveled.

"Meg." He whispered back, his mouth falling open. He thought she was dead... She grasped his hand tightly and the pair followed Sam and Dean into the bunker, watching Dean practically carry Sam.

The demon led her Unicorn through the Bunker and into the nearest bathroom, after they helped Sam into bed. She cleaned him up, doctoring his wounds and they had a very long talk… she yelled a bit and he yelled back. But in the end Castiel cried into her shoulder, then they made up with Meg's favorite thing. Sex. Gentle sex but still…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sam and Dean told her the final trial she felt her jaw drop. To cure a demon. Damn, once again they would need her assistance. She really did not want to be a human but hey, if it meant getting rid of Crowley… so now the dynamic morons were attempting to find how you cure a demon.

Dean was avoiding Castiel like the plague, and finally, Dean snapped at Castiel. Cas looked stunned, Talia holding onto his leg. Talia had missed her daddy, and the angel had been stunned to see his months old daughter, as beautiful child of about 4 clinging to him.

Talia had quickly learned that Sam and Dean are fire and ice. Dean, he burns quick. His anger lighting and it's done rather quickly. Sam… Sam has yet to blow up anywhere near Meg or Talia. But every once in a while, Meg could almost feel Lucifer leaking out of the cracks in his soul. The icy pit leading down to the Cage reaching for her. And honestly? That part sorta scared her. Living in such close quarters to the brothers made her appreciate the DESPERATLY needed balance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually, Crowley, in a panic, began murdering the Winchesters rescued humans. Killing them one by one. That was the final straw for them. Sam blew up and soon enough, they were dragging Crowley through the Bunker door, and down to the dungeon.

And for the first time, Crowley set eyes on the blue eyed, brown/black haired child, peeking out behind Meg. The lust filled gaze turned Megs stomach, she lunged with a snarl. Sam snatched her up and shook his head.

"I know but we can't kill him… yet." Sam scolded her.

"And why not?" She snarled, eyes flicking to black.

"Because he is our back up plan if things go wrong with you." Sam sat back against the wall, his skin pale. Meg sighed heavy before sitting next to him. Understanding that this was all necessary.

"Fine…"


	20. In The Old Church

Chapter 20- In the Old Church

The Winchester left again. The mileage on the poor Impala must be ridiculous. But Meg was ok with that. Castiel had stayed behind… no, he was left behind. So now, for the first time since the night Talia was born, Meg, Cas and Talia spent time completely alone. Talia was loving the attention that Clarence was giving her. The girl babbling on and on to the angel. Castiel radiated happiness when ever his daughter played with him or anything else really. Talia had Castiel playing dress up, painting and even baking though Castiel didn't eat and Meg was slowly getting back to that point. Honestly she just chose to eat and sleep. It was a nice way of keeping a schedule and who didn't like sleep?

The angel had trotted off to the store, picking up bribery treats for Dean, guilt on his face and Meg had tagged along with Talia. The demon grinning broadly as Castiel unintentionally broke things. Just as things were getting good, some damn angel stepped in. Meg pulled her angel blade out, approaching the angel.

"Put the virgin down Castiel. We need to talk." The man's eyes turned to Meg and Talia, who was standing next to Meg.

"You should go home, little demon." The angel looked Meg in the eyes. The angel looked down at Talia, an odd look crossed his face. She wanted to argue. She wanted to argue and force him to talk to her.

"Meg. This is Metatron. Go home." Castiel acknowledged. Then with another blink, the angels were gone. Meg groaned, she absolutely hated when Castiel did that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin was back and Garth was overjoyed. The two had obviously missed each other. Cas came back for a little while talking about the Angel Trials and Sam and Dean learned to cure a demon. So that night, the Winchesters said their good byes to Kevin, Garth and Talia. Meg did NOT cry leaving her daughter behind. Castiel was worried about his flower but he was a hypocrite in Megs opinion. Because it was quickly agreed on that if they could shut it all down… it would be worth the sacrifice. At least that's what she told herself. Give her daughter a safe world. Away from Crowley and everyone else who would want to hurt her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the old abandoned church Meg laid against the old pew with her back against torn cushions. Sam stood to the side with Dean. They were just saying their goodbyes. Dean was going to help Castiel with the Angel trials. And so with a touch of his hand Castiel took Dean away. Crowley sat chained to a chair in the center of the of the church. He cursed loudly staring at Sam angrily.

He didn't want to be cured why would a demon want to be cured? He shot a look of disgust at Meg.

Only a moment passed before Sam stepped up to the alter and began whispering low, Meg watched unsettled as Sam Winchester whispered to the old rotted wood. Tears drip down his nose in a steady stream and Meg couldn't help the pang of sorrow that passed her. She wondered if any of them were going to make it out alive tonight. Would it all be worth it in the end?

Sam dipped a needle into his arm pulling blood from him, straight from the tap. As he walked towards her, Meg tilted her head obediently. The Sting was hardly felt. And as a backup he turned and did the same to Crowley. The reason being they weren't sure if Meg was actually a demon anymore. She looked like a demon but she didn't act like one.

The effects were instantaneous. She immediately began to feel it. And going off Crowley's roars of rage he must be feeling it as well. They were changing.


	21. To Cure A Demon

**Discaimer-i do not own supernatural** _Season 8 Finale!!!!!_

Chapter 21- To Cure A Demon

The hours ticked by. Meg started pointless games with Sam even as something curled around her. Her whole being squirmed as the blood pumped through her….

"I spy something… red." Meg said her grin driving Crowley insane.

"Blood?" Sam guessed, this was dumb but better than sitting in silence. The little demon shook her head with a smug look on her face.

"The cushion?" Sam guessed again. He sighed loud when the demon shook her head. "Just tell me."

The demon cackled, before rolling onto her back on the pew. "Crowley's face!"

Said demon glared and sure enough, as soon as she said something, his face turned red. "Hey that's cheating! His face wasn't red till you said something!" But Sam was grinning too, a soft snort leaving him when he glanced at Crowley.

"Moose. Do the next so we can get this over with." Crowley spat. Sam obliged when his alarm when off and he yelled out when Crowley bit him. Meg jumped up, rushing to Sam and pulling him away with a snarl at Crowley.

"Ow! Crowley… biting? Seriously?!" Sam hissed. Meg pulled Sam out the door, cursing Crowley.

"You Ok?" Meg asked when they got out the door. He grinned bitterly.

"Yeah. Human teeth hurt more than a lot of monsters ironically." Sam dumped alcohol on his arm, hissing. Meg rubbed his shoulder, she was acting odd… almost cuddly. "Are you ok Meg?"

"Yup! Just… I don't know. I feel… sad." Meg softly said. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. To your dad. And you of course."

"I guess the cure is working." Sam looked down at her with a smirk.

"I guess it is. Let's go see how's it's affecting Crowley." Meg trotted a head of Sam and back into the church.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not an hour later, the bitch Abbadon appeared. She burst through the door, and Meg hopped up next to Sam, an angel blade held in her hand. The ensuring fight was a bit of a shit show in Megs opinion but, for the first time ever, Crowley and Meg fought together. Then Sam set the bitch on fire. Not long after that, Crowley started bitching. Whining and full on tears. Meg felt awful for thinking it was hilarious… but then again… she was over to the side getting all sorts of worked up over dumb stuff.

Finally, the hour was upon them. The final part to the trials. To close the gates of Hell forever. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Crowley had grown silent and still. He was actually unchained now. They were sitting together, all three of them. Their heads bowed and silence reigning.

The whole world seemed silent. Holding its breath. The shattered windows shining eerily. The whistle of the wind had stopped. The air was cool, easing the fever she felt as though she had.

The hot blood entered her neck, the burn filling her. Sam ran a hand over her hair, she seemed to be holding her breath… what for? Crowley tiled his head to the side, allowing Sam to inject the fresh blood into him. Just as Sam was about to speak the final word of his incantation, the door burst open.

Dean's powerful voice echoed through the night. "Sam! Stop!"

As Sam jumped and looked up, the dim light caught his face. He looked awful… she felt awful. Did something go wrong? Next to her. Crowley was swaying, his head lolling. Surely something has gone very wrong. Her vision was tunneled, her hearing buzzing and she could hardly hear Dean. Something bit dripped down her cheeks, a lot of it. Sam was shouting at Dean, pointing at the lethargic demons. Crowley was crying… did that mean she was crying too?

Then Dean was pulling Sam close and just as slowly as it came on, she could feel that awful feeling abating. She closed her eyes and felt Crowley lean against her, a part of her cringed away but for now … it was ok. A voice was shouting for her. Her hearing came back in, sharp, an immediate pain drumming through her head.

"Meg! HELP me!" Dean was screaming. He needed her. She stood on shaking legs and to her shock, Crowley kept her upright when she almost tipped over.

She grabbed one of Sam's arms and helped Dean drag him outside. Crowley was stumbling behind them. Megs legs gave out when they reached the Impala. She caught herself on the hood, Sam falling against Dean. As they panted and struggled, Sam was crying out, making horrible noises of pain. He was dying, she realized, horrified. Dean was screaming again. And when she heard who he was crying out for, she joined him, her voice weak. Clarence always came when she called… except, there was no flapping of giant wings. Where the hell was He?

She was still leaning on shaking legs against the sleek black car when suddenly the Impala lit up. The paint and windows reflecting the sky above her. Sam was making gasping sounds, each breath rattling. Meg and Crowley were standing close together, shaking. The wind picked up again, blowing hotter than it had been that night. It threw her hair around her face and made their clothes fly around.

"No… Cas." Dean whispered. Sam froze in his… dying and together as one, the humans and demons looked up. Great, flaming things were falling towards the earth, the heat coming off of them only rivaled by Hellfire.

"What's happening?" Sam gasped, Meg couldn't speak.

"Angels… they are falling…" Dean said. Meg felt her shocked body give way to fear. Clarence…


	22. A Deal With The Demon King and Queen

**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural** _season 9 begins..._

Chapter 22- A Deal With The Demon King and Queen

Clarence was missing, Sam was dying, Crowley and Meg were weak… very weak. Dean was in a panic, trying to clean up the church before getting Sam to the hospital. Meg was in the backseat holding Sam against her chest. He was thrashing and whining, sympathy for him making her breath catch. Crowley was in the front seat with Dean as they sped towards the hospital. Dean was calling Castiel, Kevin, Garth and even Jody Mills. Out of all of them, only Jody answered. Which didn't ease Meg at all. Dean was telling Meg everything in a rush, the "Angel Trials", Naomi, and Metatron and so on.

"If he hurt Cas I will kill the bastard." Fear this strong was new… she didn't like it.

"I'll help. But I got to deal with Sam…" Dean looked back at his brother, he looked close to tears.

"I know. I won't ask you to choose. I'll go find Clarence when we get to the hospital." Meg was ashamed that her voice shook so hard. The impala was turning into the ER Parking when Meg felt Sam's uneven breathing against her neck catch and stop.

"Dean!" Meg gasped in a panic, Dean threw the Impala into park as Meg felt for a pulse.

Dean jumped from the car, rushing to her side, yelling for help. Meg wanted to scream as she watched Sam's soul struggle in his meat suit.

"Don't you give up now Sam!" Meg shouted as he was laid on a gurney and disappeared behind the doors. Crowley stepped out of the car, and Meg snarled softly, still too tired to do much else. He was giving her an odd look. He looked curious. As he stepped close to her, he stuck out his hand.

"What do you say, we go find Feathers, overthrow Abbadon and take over Hell?" His eyes sparkled like a smug child. Meg looked him over, ashamed of the salty tears falling from her eyes. Her thoughts whirling. Then, her mind made up, she grabbed his hand, shaking it, their true forms claws digging into the others.

"Alright. Let's go tell, Squirrel and get this show on the road, Pussycat." Crowley winked at her before going into the hospital. He looked so… not menacing with blood and tear tracks on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meg couldn't believe this. She was driving a stolen car, with Crowley, her would be killer. Such a bizarre situation made her chuckle though.

"What's so funny, kitten?" Crowley had his chair leaned back, giving her the side eye.

"I've been spending too much time around the Winchesters. I'm getting use to all this bizarre shit. I mean… two rival demons searching for an angel. That shit didn't start happening till the Winchesters came along." Meg was babbling. She was honestly freaking out. Seeing the angels crashing to the earth and thinking of Cas falling like that made her squeeze the steering wheel. And not to mention the mental image of Sam's soul struggling to leave his body.

"Yes well… the Winchesters are definitely the oddest of their kind." Crowley nudged her arm, making her hold her breath, just because they weren't killing each other didn't mean she wanted him touching her. "Ya know… you are their oldest living friend?"

"We didn't exactly start as friends." Meg remembered Sam on the side of the road, his hair in his eyes. His eyes shining, an adorable dimpled smile on his face. And Dean, his cheeks had been flushed pink with alcohol. Dean's stunned expression when she yelled at him.

"Well.. obviously that changed. Or else you wouldn't be out here looking for your feathered lover." Crowley said.

"It did." And Meg left it at that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was daylight outside when Dean called her. His voice was shaking as he spoke. Telling her Sam was in organ failure, and then where Castiel was. So now she found herself hauling ass to where Dean said he would be. Her hands were shaking, Clarence was human… how fitting? She was about as human as she could get and Cas was fully human. They would grab him, then head back to the Bunker. Kevin and Garth still weren't answering their phones.

It was another three hours before they pulled up next to… a car wreck? And sure enough, Castiel is standing by the side of the road. He looks rough, his coat is a mess, his hair matted with blood and cuts covering him. She stops the car next to him and he looks up at them stunned. The demons grin, and just for kicks Meg flashes her black eyes.

"Need a ride?" Meg smiles softly at him.

"Meg." He says her name like a prayer and with so much pain that she throws the car in park and rushes out to him. Her whole body still aches from the past 48 hours but she still runs, grabbing Cas as he lands hard on his knees.

"Clarence…" she runs her hands over him, his very human blood trailing on her hands. She forced his chin up to her and she kissed him as he opened his blue eyes. "Let's get you home."


	23. True Forms and Travels

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own supernatural

Chapter 23- True Forms and Travels

When they made it to the Bunker, the Winchesters had beat them there. But only by a couple minutes. How was Sam alive? Dean must have done something… but she got distracted before she could ask. Because her daughter had aged very suddenly. According to Garth and Kevin, she had doubled in age when the angels began to fall. She had babbled in Enochian for the better half of a day and they couldn't calm her as she changed from a toddler to a preteen. Meg could see her wings had lost the fuzzy down and was now growing feathers, as colorful and bright as… well Hellfire or a Phoenix. The tops were black, just like how Castiel's wings had been, then like a Macaw, changed to blue, reds, yellows and other colors of fire. Castiel couldn't see any of this as he was now human.

Meg spent the rest of the day rushing between her daughter and her love. Castiel was so very confused with being human. And Talia was still distraught, and she was now showing powers. Her true form bathed in flames so bright that her form was sending up sparks… like a beacon.

It wasn't surprising when Dean asked them to leave for Sam's sake… and after a loud verbal fight, that almost came to blows, Dean yanked her aside and, pulling on her hair, whispered to her what was going on.

She was pissed but she loved Sam. She actually loved him! So with lots of glaring and hissing Castiel, Meg and Talia left the Bunker. It was the first time since her birth that Talia was out in the world. Meg felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at Talia soaking up the sunlight. The child was growing powerful. Maybe too powerful, her true form was about 10 feet tall, her blazing body bright as the sun. Talia felt her gaze and grinned at her mother, her eyes changing to black ringed with that celestial blue.

"Lets get out of here." Meg started walking forward first. Her steps strong and confidant. Castiel brought up the rear, his head bowed low.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" the voice startled them. Crowley was trotting after them.

"Like Hell you are!" Meg spat. She was feeling much better.

"Oh come on sweet demon of mine… we had a deal." Crowley gave her a grin and tossed his arm over Castiel who winced. "Remember… we gotta take down Abbadon."

"Fine…"she grabbed Talia's hand and pulled her along.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their first stop was the tattoo shop surprisingly. They had Talia go first with Sigils along her collarbone, to keep her power contained more in her vessel. Castiel said fledglings had problems with power surges often, and the fall most likely caused something drastic to happen. Castiel got a variety of sigils and, to Meg's amusement and disappointment, an anti-possession tattoo over his heart. ("Well there goes my plan of possessing you") then she and Crowley both got sigils to make Exorcisms not work. The tattoo artist was baffled with the odd writing. But they hauled ass out of there after… "paying".

Clarence was definitely struggling with his human needs. Meg was extra attentive to her "human" needs. When she needed to pee, she'd grab him and oh god it was like a toddler. They were on a bus now and he was asleep against the window. A real sleep, not unconscious, he was even snoring. And Talia was on her lap. Crowley was behind them and she was about to slap him. He was playing with her hair… seriously Crowley?


	24. Powers

**_Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 24- Powers

It was a whole month of traveling till they found the cabin that she first approached Sam in. God… it's been almost a year and a half. It was badly damaged from the angels attacking it, trying to get to her, but the weather was growing colder. Best of all, Castiel caught his first human flu. Crowley was holding him and bitching the whole way.

This would have to do. She pulled the stolen car around and Talia hopped out. The girl getting the bags while Meg got Castiel out. Crowley cursed as he stood, stretching like a house cat.

"Come on, Clarence. Let's get you inside." She was pulling him along as he groaned and doubled over. Castiel squeezed her hand and gagged, heavy gasps leaving him. Meg fell to her knees next to him, her concern growing.

"Mom?" Talia was on his other side, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"He will be ok. Crowley. Go set up a bed please. As far from any windows as possible." Meg was rubbing Castiel's back when his gagging turned into coughing. Crowley was leaving to do as she asked when Meg and Talia cried out. He whipped around, his hand searching for a weapon. Castiel was vomiting blood…

Talia was scared. Her dad was sick, very sick. Her mom was on the phone, calling Sam and Dean. She sat on an old stool next to her dad's bed. His breathing had grown worse. It was raspy, wet sounding. He hadn't opened his eyes since he got sick outside. Talia could feel him shivering, his body radiating heat. It was snowing outside now. Much too cold for her dad. She knew a lot but this… this was scaring her. Her mom was scared, she could feel her fear. And Crowley was picking up the slack. He was doodling all over the ground, walls and even the ceiling. He salted the windows and doors, and was even laying goofer dust. Her mom rushed back in, talking on the phone to… Dean?

"What do we do, Dean? We can't go to a hospital, we have no fake ids we have nothing. If you think it's Pneumonia then what do you suggest?" she sounded angry, accusing. She was silent for a minute before a bitter laugh left her, she clenched her hand and chunked the phone across the room. Meg had her hands over her face, breathing heavy.

"Mom?" Talia touched her mother on the shoulder.

"Deans an ass… he… he says we need to get Castiel to a hospital. What he doesn't realize is that the roads are freezing over and we are like 70 miles from the nearest hospital." Meg sounded so bitter. The room fell silent, mother and daughter listening to Castiel's ragged breaths. Her father was dying.

Talia felt a pull then. An instinct that she never knew of before. It tugged at her, urging her to touch her father. She reached out a hand, noticing that suddenly, she was glowing. Her whole body emitting a red and white glow as she set her hand to her father's head. The light flashed around her then she could see it. Could see the blood in his veins, his bones. She could see the illnesses and body malfunctions. She could even see the very beginning of cells growing too fast in his stomach. So, with a single Enochian sentence, they were gone. And with a calming breath she opened her eyes to see her father looking at her in awe. The adoration on his face making her blush and look to her mother. Meg was standing by the covered window, a smug grin on her lips. By the door, Crowley was clapping like it was a completed show.

"Well done!" Crowley said, nodding to Talia.

Castiel's voice was rough as he spoke up. "I think it's time she started training."


	25. Training

Disclaimer _i do not own supernatural!_

Chapter 25- Training

And start training she did. Her mom took her outside the very next day and they began playing with her powers. She had a thing for fire definitely. The flames were as wild as Hellfire but beautiful like holy fire. The heat was intense enough that the clouds above them changed to clear blue. Weather fluctuations. She could destroy the lights or even make them flicker. She didn't have anything to try smiting. Her father was telling her how to do that, though he sounded very sad. Crowley was sitting on the steps next to her father, the two giving angel and demon power tips. It was a very odd sight, indeed.

When her father regained his strength, he started physical training with her. Her parents were wrestling and Crowley was teaching her levitation. The days had run together. It was deep into winter now, the snow glistening in the wooded area. They hadn't really heard from Sam and Dean lately. Right now it was all training, waiting, schooling and planning. The young girl was happy here and really didn't want to leave this place. The two demons, and the angel were a lot of fun, even when their bickering turned into true fights. The training was amazing and she was stunned to find how powerful she had become. It helped having such… old parents, a seraphim and one of the oldest demons left in the world.

Castiel was now use to being human but he really wanted his grace back. And so, it was inevitable that when she learned to fight successfully and could take down the grown-ups, they left. Crowley split from them saying he needed to gain information on Abbadon. But they had gained an ally in him, and for that, Meg was very grateful.

Meg called Sam and Dean. Sam picked up this time and graciously encouraged them to come by, he had missed them… that was where the trouble began. It took a couple days of driving for them to reach the bunker and as soon as Dean answered the door, he slammed it shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?" his eyes were flickering around oddly. He seemed so unsettled.

"We just came by for a visit…" Castiel looked uncertain.

"Could you come back later? We're in a big hunt. It's… big." Dean looked exhausted.

"We drove all this way here, though." Talia said, Dean's eyes grew wide looking at her.

"Growing like a weed, isn't she?" Meg asked.

Deans eyes locked with hers. "Meg, you know why you can't be here."

She sighed heavily. "We thought only a short visit. And it's been months… what are you working on anyway?"

His eyes glanced at Cas, "Angels. We think. Something is killing angels. It sounds like. We were just getting ready to leave."

"I want to come." Cas said. His voice hard.

Dean groaned, "I didn't want to tell you because of this… no you aren't coming."

"Dammit Dean. Just let him go." Meg snapped, shoving past Dean and into the Bunker. Talia grabbed her father's hand and pulled him along.

"Hey!" Dean growled, following them. Kevin sat cross-legged on top of the war table, papers and snacks cluttered around him. Garth sat behind him and next to Sam. They all looked up as the door slammed shut.

"Meg! Cas!" Sam's voice cut off in shock. "Talia?!"

"The one and only." Talia's voice lifting with a grin. Everyone seemed speechless.

"So about this hunt. When do we leave?" Castiel charged ahead as Dean made a grab for him, Dean growled. Sam grinned, and stood.

"Lets go now."


	26. Silent Night

Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural!

 ** _Sorry for this chapter but it had to happen..._**

Chapter 26- Silent Night

Sam, Dean and Castiel were gone for several days. Meg was furious when she found out that Dean and Cas had a fight and Castiel had been kidnapped and tortured. She was even more furious that she didn't find this out the whole God damned time. Only after the fact. And not to mention Castiel wasn't at the Bunker. She and Talia had been downstairs sparring because she had a very important job… raise her daughter to defend herself. Talia was learning to shoot different guns. Her aim was wicked and she was good with the big weapons, surprisingly. They were moving on to angel blades when a door slammed. She could hear Dean's voice, he sounded urgent, his voice strained.

"Talia, you stay here. Ok? Wait for someone to come get you." Meg didn't wait for an answer, striding from the room, she didn't like the vibe she was getting. She wasn't two steps out the door before Dean came pelting by. Meg followed him up the steps, watching him chase… Sam. The angel. With a snarl she sped up and used her power to run faster. The angel threw a hand back and tossed Dean and Meg back.

"Dean! What the f* is going on?!" Meg shouted.

"That angel isn't who he said he was." Deans voice was low. Meg cursed and the two of them resumed running.

As they turned the corner, they slid to a stop, cries ripping past their lips before the scene fully made sense. Her brain didn't seem to process it. Then, Kevin crumpled like paper, hitting the floor with a thud. Garth was screaming, pinned to the far wall. Dean was frozen, his mouth open in horror. Meg leapt, piercing shrieks escaping her as rage filled every inch of her. The angel in Sam was stunned by the little demon. She plowed into him, cursing and thrusting with the angel blade. The angel batted her aside, swept a hand around, and as one, threw everyone back again.

The silence that followed was deafening. She could hear her meatsuit's heart pounding, a rushing in her ears. Then Garth was howling, fangs bursting from his mouth, tears falling in curtains. Dean was on his knees, his mouth still open staring into Kevin's empty sockets. Meg grabbed at her hair, human emotion tearing her apart. Her wails bounced off the walls of the Bunker.

Talia heard everything. She could feel their emotion. The despair ran deep and she swallowed around her own pain. Her mother said to wait but she just couldn't stand it… she wished she had stayed. She hadn't expected to see her family like that.

Meg and Dean wrapped Kevin in a white sheet, Dean's shoulders shaking. Meg was a ball of fury, her hands shaking and her jaw tight. She could feel the demon with in her calling for blood. The black smoke lapping at her, her eyes had been black for over an hour. Garth was sobbing in the far corner and hadn't moved. Meg covered Kevin's face, feeling sick. Dean was cold and practiced, his mouth set in a line. Dean lifted him, he didn't weigh much. He was only a child, after all. Garth stood then, his amber eyes like fire. Meg was shoved aside and he lifted the boy, taking him from Dean. The small group headed outside, Dean fixing up the Pyre quickly.

The day was turning to a deep blue twilight by the time Kevin began to burn. The dark sky was cloudless. Meg closed her hot eyes and bowed her head. One by one, the group broke up. None of them made a sound to disturb the silent night. Garth left, his feet silent. It wasn't until his truck tore past them, that they realized he was leaving.

 ** _Dont kill me! Im sorry!!! remember to review for me!_**


	27. Win One Loose One

**I do Not own supernatural!** ** _What did you think of the season 14 finale? i adored it. i hope the writers listen to Misha and bring Meg back! but that insane finale made some changes to this stories ending. I was planning on sticking with canon as long as I could but it will soon begin to change into a very AU story._**

Chapter 27- Win One Lose One

A persistent ringing wakes Meg from her slumber. The obnoxious sound making her lips curl in a sneer. Slapping her hand over the phone, she brings it to her ear.

"What?!" she snaps.

"Meg, what's going on? Dean won't pick up his phone." Castiel's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"Clarence… shit hit the fan over here and," Meg felt another rush of anger. "Sam is gone. The angel in him lied and he killed Kevin."

Castiel stayed silent for a moment and finally said, "I… I told Dean. Ezekiel was killed in the fall."

"Are you coming home?" she asked.

"No. The angels are at war. I need to fight. I have some borrowed Grace." Castiel spoke in a soft voice.

"Clarence, please. Just remember you have a family waiting for you." Meg demanded. She knew the need to fight. She too was a soldier as much as he was, and she intended to get back into the fight as well. Her power just wasn't quite back yet.

"Call Crowley. He may be able to help with the Sam situation." Castiel suggested.

He hung up and she leaned back against the bed, shutting her eyes tight. A crash from nearby made her wince but she knew it was just Dean. The pain of losing the nerdy prophet was almost debilitating. Not just because Kevin was gone… no, Sam was gone, Garth was gone and for the first time, Meg was alone with Dean and Talia. Her door opened and Talia trotted in, her blue eyes wide.

Her daughter was already dressed for the day, she had adopted an odd sense of style from her conjoined family and today wasn't any different. She wore jeans, real jeans with real pockets. A dark blue blouse hugged her growing body and a leather jacket covered her arms. Her long dark hair was pulled back, and she stood in the doorway standing rigidly.

"What's up?" Meg asked, stuffing her pain back down.

"Dean's breaking stuff again. And… well I thought maybe I could help hunt that bastard down." Talia said with a shrug.

Meg shook off the urge to scold the kid for swearing, "That's not a good idea. If Heaven sees you, they'll start up trying to take you again."

"I can handle it. I want to help. Dean is exploding and we need Sam back. Maybe then, dad and Garth will come home." Talia frowns and cocks her head like Castiel does. Her blue eyes were so much like his. "It doesn't feel right. The Bunker?"

Meg couldn't help but agree. It was wrong, cold. And she could still smell blood, and fire. She pulled herself from her bed and nodded. "Fine. But I'm staying with you. And if you see a single angel, you fly away."

Talia studied her mother, who was pulling on her thick leather boots. Her mother looked wilted under the strain. Talia sighed sadly and together, Mother and daughter went to grab Dean. Dean was in his pajamas, so a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt. He was sitting on the floor, his legs limp and his head hung low. His hands tugged tangles from his hair and oh yeah… he was sitting surrounded by shattered objects. Meg should feel pity but then something happened. Her demonic self, the one that's been almost gone since the birth of her daughter, came bursting forth.

"Get up." Meg snarled, crunching over broken glass and wood. She hauled the Winchester to his feet, taking all his weight, and he stared at her stunned.

"What the fuck, Meg?" Dean demanded. Talia stood in the doorway, looking between them, her mouth hanging open.

"Who. Are. You." Meg spat each word. Dean's brow pulled together in confusion and Meg made an animalistic noise. Dean flew back, being pinned to the wall. Meg's eyes glistened black.

She took a step up to him and got in his face. "You are Dean Winchester. The RIGHTEOUS MAN. Alistair's other apprentice. You sold your soul for your brother. You fought Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. You helped beat BOTH of my armies under Azazel and Lucifer. Where. Is. DEAN. WINCHESTER?" She gave him a shove and watched as his eyes lit with a fire. "Winchesters fight. Winchesters keep going. Winchesters don't give up. So let's go save our family!"

She released him and he blinked at her, his green eyes wide. He cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot. "I'll go get dressed. Meet me in the car." Dean replied.

Talia suddenly grinned when Dean disappeared down the hall. "That was awesome."

"Dean always has needed tough love." Meg retorted softly.

/Page Break/

It was hours later and with help from Crowley and a surprise visit from Castiel, they had Sam back in the Bunker. Expelling Gadreel had cost Sam a ton of energy so the man had gone to bed immediately. Crowley was bitching about Abbadon and told Dean that the demonic bitch was becoming a major problem. Dean agreed to go help Crowley find a weapon that was said to be able to kill a Knight of Hell and they were off. Meg fumed, knowing that Sam would wake up looking for his brother. He wouldn't be at the Bunker. Dean was with Crowley. A demon. Meg rubbed her exhausted head and snatched up Castiel's hand before he could fly away.

"You are staying with me for a couple hours at least, Clarence." Meg tossed her dark hair back and dragged the angel down to her room. For the next several hours, angel grace flowed over her skin making her toes curl. Sweet kisses trailed down her body, like a warm breeze.

 ** _Hey guys! So I'm really struggling with this story now due to going through season 9 storyline. I've always struggled with that storyline and I hope it'll be ok. Some important buts are coming up. In the next 3 chapters we will be entering season 10. Once that happens I should get a tad bit better and start posting more often again. I'm REALLY struggling with this bit. Excuse the bad writing!_**


	28. Rally

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural _**

Chapter 28- Rally

The Mark of Cain. Meg had heard of it before. Lucifer spoke about it before. It was dangerous. It would change everything, and Meg didn't like to think about how this would come back to bite them in the ass. The rift between Sam and Dean continued to expand and shrink, the two, lashing out at each other. Meg understood, tensions were high. Don't even get her started on Crowley. The other demon hanging around the Bunker like a fly. Castiel seemed content at the moment, being a "family man" as Dean teasingly said. Though he was also dealing with Metatron and the other angels. Castiel wasn't happy with Dean getting the Mark but in order to kill Abbadon, it was necessary. Though Meg wasn't buying that shit, Crowley was up to something but he wasn't talking. It wasn't too long after Dean was bestowed with the Blade that things went wrong. The bloodlust that she knew would come, did.

It was late at night, the Bunker was quiet, the hall was cold when Meg stepped from her room. She wasn't tired, her strength returning in leaps and bounds. She paced the hall, restless, Castiel had gone out by himself AGAIN. Damn the independent angel. On her tenth pass through the halls, she heard a door at the end of the hall open up. She peered around the corner, watching as Dean walked out of his room. He only wore grey baggy sweat pants, she frowned. His muscles were straining against his skin, tendons stood out in his arms. Meg watched the red tendrils of the curse squeeze his soul violently, pulsing like arteries. Dean swept past her, not even noticing her. On light feet, she padded after him. She poked her head into the kitchen watching him rummage in the fridge.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped, his sweaty face turning to her. He held up two beers.

"Just coming to check on you." She trailed off, noticing the way the curse pulsed under his skin even faster.

"Yeah well, I don't need no damn babysitter." He snarled.

"No, you don't. But I was up already and I'm bored." Meg lied. She doesn't care about him, not at all.

"Fine. Sit." His words were clipped and hard. She sat across from him, studying him, discretely. He pushed an opened beer in her direction and chugged his, his eyes scrunched shut. The silence wasn't exactly awkward but Meg didn't know what to say. She didn't really know how to interact with him. As it turns out, she didn't have to say anything. He scrubbed a hand over his short hair and his voice rumbled lower than she ever heard it. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Meg asked.

"This… bloodlust." His eyes raised to hers, the pain radiating out. His question caught her off guard and she leaned back in her chair.

She thought for a long while, long enough that Dean sighed and kicked her softly under the table. She felt a laugh bubble up inside her, a grin on her face. Dean gave her a disgusted look and moved to leave.

"No. Don't go. I just…" she trailed off, waiting for him to still. "I never really acknowledged how much I've changed. I'm old, Dean. I don't remember much but… when I was human, things were hard. I was one of the first demons, one of the first black-eyed demons. Before me, was the Princes of Hell, The Knights, the first Crossroad Demons… All them. I was a desperate young woman. I murdered for food, shelter. When I went to Hell, Alistair was my torturer."

Dean sucked in a loud breath and she gave a bitter smirk. She stared into his green eyes as she continued her story. "Azazel took a shine to me. Because I was his daughter. I was his flesh and blood daughter. The Princes of Hell aren't demons. They are fallen angels. Heaven killed all the offspring but I got away somehow. I don't remember how. But Azazel took care of me. Helped me. And for centuries it was just blood, death and torture. Then you and Sam were born. Azazel watched Sam for most of his life. I actually spied on the both of you several times. You know the events leading up to the Apocalypse." She waved a hand at him, and he blushed, nodding.

"But to answer your question… I never changed till I fell in love." She scoffed, "sounds super cheesy but I met a little angel in a ring of HolyFire. He was so certain of himself. So confident. But he wasn't fighting for Heaven or Hell. He was fighting for humanity. He intrigued me. I don't know if it was his grace or if it's just old age, and better control, but I don't feel the urge to kill anymore. I want to kill. I want to be on the front lines, spilling blood, but I can't. I have a family. But soon… I'll be back on the battlefield. It might all come back with my powers or never. So I can't give you a real answer but, I can help you. If it ever gets to be too much, I can help."

Dean smirked, "Yeah alright. I can't stand it."

"Find something to hold onto, to help you fight it." Meg suggested, standing up, her back popping. "Come on. Let's go get rid of some of this energy."

She led him down to the training room and the two spent several hours sparring. She eventually escorted the Hunter back to his bed, waltzing him right by a very confused Sam.

It was after noon when Sam got a phone call from a hospital. He was listed as Garth's emergency contact. The brothers fled the Bunker to rush off after the werewolf. Leaving Meg, Talia and Crowley.

"You need allies." He said, leaning against the wall.

"I have allies." Meg scoffed.

"You need allies that AREN'T grouchy hunters and a fallen angel." Crowley corrected, pushing off the wall. "Let's go build us an army."

Meg looked to where Talia was watching the exchange. "I can't leave her alone."

Crowley sighed. "Bring her. Let's go!"

Talia smiled, "I want to go."

"I'm going to regret this." Meg groaned but followed the two of them out of the Bunker.

"Are you up to this, Pussy-cat?" Crowley sneered. Meg didn't reply but waved her hand at him, crushing his ribs. "Alright! Alright! Damn."

Meg smirked with a dark glee. "Where are we going? We can't go into Hell."

"We are meeting a few demons who are my personal assistants and spies." Crowley replied.

"Can I take us?" Talia asked, her wings fluttering.

Meg shrugged and Talia grabbed up the two of them. Her warm Grace and black demonic energy danced around them before dissipating. The three of them standing before a tall building. It seemed abandoned but Meg could sense the other demons. Her cat like ears of her demonic form pressed to her skull, her thorns, and fur standing on end. Talia squeezed her hand and the three of them entered the building.

When they stepped into the door, the disguises they wore seemed to melt away. Five grotesque demons stood at the end of the long dining hall. Meg thrashed her tail, Talia at her side hunched over, her brilliant true form almost blinding. Talia's light threw sinister shadows along the walls, shadows of her mother's horns, Crowley's long dragging claws, one of the demons had snake like fangs, a thin frill laying along coiled, exposed muscles. As they approached, the demons stared at Talia in awe. Her true form was very beautiful. Meg hissed and they turned to look at her, some had the normal empty eye sockets. One demon had spider like eyes, and another had four mismatched eyes, one of a cat, a human, a mouse perhaps and a chameleon. One by one, they fell to their knees, and Crowley made a deep rumbling sound.

"Good. What do you have for me?" Crowley spoke.

"My King, Abandon plans to kill you. She doesn't know about your alliance with…" the demon glanced at Meg.

Crowley chuckled. "She will be called Queen now."

Meg felt pride fill her, and she gave a sharp toothed smirk. "The Queen… Abbadon doesn't know. But she wants to fight you soon."

Crowley nodded. "Well… I suppose that I'll just keep all my cards to my chest. I will be glad to fight her soon."

Meg tapped her clawed foot to the floor. "I want to be apart of this fight."

Crowley gave her a sneer. "But of course! I will call on you when it's time."

"Can I fight?" Talia asked. The demons turned to her, but all except Meg had to turn their gaze away.

"We will see." Meg said.

Crowley nodded his horned head, "Rally my troops. Tell them I have a trick up my sleeve. Abbadon will lose this fight."

Meg grinned, her black blood stirring under her skin.


	29. Nephilim and The First Blade

**WARNING- DARKER THEMES TO COME. Hinted at in this chapter. SEASON 13 SPOILERS!!!!!!**We divert from canon here on out.

DISCLAIMER- **_I do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 29- Nephilim and The First Blade

Meg was plotting. She could almost taste the throne. She would be unstoppable if she had the support of the Winchesters. Crowley had gone off to search for the First Blade.

Sam and Dean arrived back home, and she approached them about the situation. They were of course skeptical that she would remain their ally, but the benefits outweighed the risks. Having the queen of Hell on your side wouldn't hurt.

Talia was given more training, the girl becoming a force to be reckoned with. And today was a special day. It was her birthday. It took almost a year for Meg to heal completely from the destruction wrought on her by her newborn. But looking at the child now was astounding. The almost teenage one year old had a gorgeous meatsuit and her true form was biblically terrifying. Meg was out by herself, getting her daughter a gift. It was difficult… what did a demon get her half angel half demon daughter who was only a year old. Meg had settled on a cake and leaving the Occult dealer with an amulet of Agnitite.

She should have seen it coming. She should have known better than going out in public alone. The demons descended on her, gripping her arms in iron grips. She lashed out, screaming and kicking out at them. A bag was shoved over her face and her legs left the ground. Then she was being shoved back, getting strapped down into what felt like a hospital bed. The bag left her head and she thrashed against the restraints. She was in Hell, that much she could tell just by breathing. She was in one of Alistair's cells, she could hear the cries of other souls around her. Her meatsuit's eyes burnt in the Hellfire ash. The demons who took her were filing out of the cell, one turning back to smirk at her. The cell door didn't slam shut, Abbadon stepped inside, leering at her. Then Meg was screaming.

/DW/

Dean paced the halls like he did often these days. The Mark of Cain hummed on his arm and he shuddered at the feel. His temper flared and lapped like a fire under his skin. He shouldn't be mad. There was no reason. Today was Talia's birthday but Meg was no where to be found. The demon was just gone. Castiel was anxiously pacing, and Talia was looking at each of their faces.

"Call Crowley." Sam suggested, looking over at Dean. Dean grumbled but pulled out his phone, dialing Crowley's number.

"Squirrel! I wasn't expecting a call!" Crowley jeered.

"Stuff it, Crowley. Where's Meg? Have you seen her?" Dean snarled.

"I have not seen her. But I'm sure she ran afoul of Abbadon's demons. They would do anything to get their hands on her." Crowley said.

"What? Why?" Dean demanded.

"She is the only demon to carry their own offspring. Demons have never been able to do that. It has always been female humans carrying demon spawn. What would you do if the other side had the ability of birth an entire army?" Crowley said.

Dean's mouth fell open, twisting in disgust. "So what? They will force a pregnancy on her? Or what?"

Castiel was snarling, then, teeth exposed and hands gripping his hair.

"Possibly. I'll ask my spies if they've seen her. Ta-ta!" Crowley hung up quickly, probably because of the furious angel.

"We've got to get to her. Now." Castiel demanded.

Sam turned to Talia, "Maybe you should wait in your room.. let us talk."

"But I want to help." Talia cried.

"We will call you if we need you. But somethings you shouldn't have to hear or see." Castiel replied. Talia huffed, but left the room without more fuss.

"Alright… what's the plan?" Dean asked.

/Meg/

Meg kicked out at the demons, unsurprised when they strapped her legs down. She was fighting as hard as she could and had already tore through one set of restraints, the leather ripped away. Chains replaced torn restrains and her hips were strapped down in a medieval metal strap. She lashed out again, her nails scrapping against the closest demon.

"What a naughty girl you are!" cooed a demon with long greying hair. His white suit was blinding in Hell's dim light. Meg shrieked and thrashed, flashing her true form's fangs at the unknown demon. He chuckled, his eyes alight with joy. "So feisty!"

He traced a finger over her cheekbones and she snapped at him. His hand grasped her hair, holding on tight.

"Hello beautiful. I heard you are my brother's daughter. That makes me your uncle!" the demon grinned, flashing yellow eyes. Meg felt the first stirrings of fear in her chest. "I am Asmodeus."

"Great… what the Hell do you want with me?" Meg spat, her bare chest heaving.

"I am in charge of all things related to angels. Word got around that you successfully birthed a part angel child. Now THAT is impressive." Asmodeus smirked, wagging a finger at her. "And I am so very curious HOW that happened. What is different about you that you can do That? Is it the fact that you, yourself, are a Nephilim?"

Meg's body felt cold suddenly and Asmodeus leaned over her. "We could play with genetics for eternity with you. Your father a Prince of Hell? You losing your Grace and going to Hell… what was It? But one thing every scientist knows, is you must repeat the control of the experiment before comparing and contrasting. Unfortunately… Hell only has Archangels, no Seraphim like your mate. We will have to use one of them. We have three to choose from."

Meg's brow furrowed at the thought of Archangels and Hell. Three?

"Yes, three." Asmodeus cooed, dipping a finger into one of her many cuts. "Just for ease, we can use my angel. Don't worry… he was once as disobedient as Castiel. You'll like him."

/Cas/

Nothing changed. Nothing happened. They were at a standstill till Crowley called back. It had been a full 24 hours and still nothing. Talia's birthday had came and went. Sam's heart pounded unhealthily cast and Dean chugged coffee. Castiel was touched that the humans loved his demon so much. He sent them to bed and now he waited alone. He gripped the armrests on his chain trying to control the urge to fly around the planet. His wings flapped with a mind of their own and he looked to the phone sitting innocently on the table.

"Wallowing, are we?" Crowley's voice asked, behind him. The demon was watching him with an amused expression but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Wouldn't you?" Castiel sighed.

"Not sure. But I bring information. Summon the Lumberjacks and let's talk." Crowley said.

It didn't take long for Castiel to come back with fully clothed Sam and Dean.

"What do you have?" Sam asked.

"She is in Hell." A round of groans echoed around the room. "And she is being held in Alistair's old cells. But they will be moving her soon. I don't know where. No one has any idea except for a demon named Asmodeus." Crowley looked to Castiel at the name.

"Shit." The angel swore, garnering wide eyed looks from the boys.

"So this Asmodeus isn't a good guy, I take it?" Dean sighed weakly.

Castiel turned to the brothers. "Asmodeus is Azazels brother."

"F*ck." Sam added to the conversation.

"But I come bearing gifts." Crowley broke in, his hand withdrawing a jaw bone of an animal. The thing was razor sharp and had a hilt.

"Is that…" Dean started. "The first Blade." Castiel whispered.

Crowley held out the blade, a Cheshire grin on his face. "With this, we won't have any trouble with any demons."


	30. Obey

_With the reveal of who next seasons big bad, this story will officially be ending the canon link now. i had originally planned to follow the seasons. darkness, MOL, Jack, Apocolypse world ect but now im going a different route. i hope yall will like it!_ _ also! Asmodeus was never supposed to be in this story nor was Gabriel, due to this story being planned way back during season 11!_ _**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!**_

Chapter 30- Obey

Meg felt disgusting, her skin was bloody and she was bare ass naked. She had been moved into a new corner of Hell. It was cold here. They must be close to the Cage. She frowned, peering around herself at the cell she was in. She tugged experimentally on her ankles which were cuffed in thick metal and the chain itself was welded to the steel bars. The creaking of a door startled her and she growled low hunching over, preparing to attack. Asmodeus appeared in the open doorway, smirking. He had a dog leash in his hands, tugging gently as he dragged… Meg gasped, her eyes wide and her face paling. The beautiful creature on the end of the leash walked like one going to the gallow tree. He too was without clothing, his skin a dirty brown, his head hung low. His wings which should have been iridescent were yellow and grey, filthy with sulfur and ash. He turned wide, chocolate colored eyed to Meg who cocked her head at the poor creature. His lips were sewn shut and his left eye was surrounded by a dark bruise. Over long locks of dirty hair hung in a brown clump around his cheeks.

"Say hello to your new roommate. Her name is Meg. And this is Gabriel. I expect you to give me a child within a month." He jeered. He undid the leash, leaving a barbaric steel hoop around the angel's vulnerable throat. Sharp barbs cutting into the delicate skin from the collar.

"Screw you." Meg snapped.

"Mmmmm not yet." Asmodeus chuckled. "But keep up the attitude or hurt my angel and I'll sew your mouth shut, too."

Meg sneered and watched him go before turning to the huddled Archangel, his wings hiding his face. Some of the feathers were in filthy clumps, maroon and black.

"Hi. I won't hurt you." She whispered. The angel shuddered and whined high pitched. "Hey, it's ok. I'm a friend."

She paused at the hilarity of that. Friends with angels and humans. SLEEPING with an angel. She cleared her throat, swallowing the taste of sulfur and fire.

"So… you are Gabriel? Do you know Castiel? He's my angel. He's also your brother. Do you remember him?" she paused, studying him. He seemed to be listening and watching her through spread feathers. "I live with Sam and Dean Winchester. The vessels."

Gabriel's wing lowered, his expression crinkling, confused maybe. She smirked. "Yeah I'm a demon. But they don't mind so much now. They are friends with vampires and werewolves too. I sure as Hell didn't see this coming. Sam delivered my baby."

Gabriel relaxed, his wings folding back and his head turned to her. He seemed stunned at the notion of her being close to Sam. "I don't know how they expect me to show them how to make angel demon babies. It almost killed me last time." She paused, frowning at the angel. "And no offence but I don't see you getting it up any time soon anyway."

Gabriel made a huffing noise at her and scooted away behaving almost offended. She chuckled and laid down for a rest. And to think of possible escape plans.

Later, she was curled up against the cold, shivering. Demons didn't usually feel cold unless they were in Hell. They all felt the cold and heat, depending on where you were. She shivered harder and tried to curl tighter into a ball. She jumped when a warm soft blanket covered her, looking up at the feathered appendage covering her body. Gabriel was facing her, his left wing covered himself but he scooted closer till they could both warm up under the thick feathered appendages.

"Thanks." She felt gratitude for the angel. Looking up, she got her first up close look at the lion -like angel. His lips were bound shut and she raised a finger, gently touching the skin. He shied away, bowing his head, a whine escaping him. "I may be able to get some of these out. I don't want to hurt you but we need to escape."

He shuddered and shook his head. He dipped his finger into the dirt and ash covering the floor and began writing. Given it was Enochian but Meg was able to sort of read it, like one would with a not very familiar foreign language.

In messy, jerky letters, the Archangel wrote, _"I must obey._ " Meg sighed, studying the collar around his throat. Sure enough, this collar was to have control of an angel. Obedience and submission sigils carved into the side, but it shouldn't be near strong enough to hold an Archangel.

"So I will get us both out." She wouldn't leave the angel behind, she refused. Gabriel's eyes welled with tears, and he squeezed her tightly against his chest. His tears cleaned his face off and she reached out, doing something she had only ever done for Castiel and Talia. She wiped his face off, then gently began brushing the sulfur from his wings. Dull, gold feathers hung limply onto the brittle bones. He sucked in a breath as she groomed his wings, his eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't blame him. The first kind touches were rather frightening after torture.

"You know… your wings look better than all the angel wings on earth now." She frowned at the thought, brushing the primary feathers clean. He met her eyes, appearing confused. "Shit hit the fan and all angels were cast out of heaven."

Gabriel's wings fluffed out then, his eyes wide and horror on his face. She smiled and smacked her lips, human thirst making her mouth dry.

"A lot of angels suffered. But Castiel is trying to fix things. I think he will in the end." Meg didn't know where this babbling side of her came from but, she couldn't help but fill up the space with her voice. It seemed to help the Archangel.

The door banged open and Gabriel leapt back, crying out through mutilated lips. Two demons stepped inside, then Asmodeus entered. One demon held a tray of syringes that Meg prepared to fly at and shatter. Meg arched herself up, putting herself between the demons and the Holy Being.

Asmodeus grinned, "Look at her! She is just divine! What happens when a demon changes sides? This is what… your third or fourth time acting to protect an angel." He took a breath and motioned for the empty handed demon to step forward. "Get her."

Meg made an animalistic noise and lunged at the approaching demon. The demon dodged and grabbed her by her hair, she wiggled free and lashed out with her bound legs. The demon went down and she pinned him, bashing his face against the floor over and over. Her fingers sank into the skin under his jaw and she began pulling, ready to rip the demon's face off. Then another demon was there, grabbing her and pulling. The downed demon struggled to his feet and have her a sharp kick to the ribs, then promptly exploding into bloody bits.

"No one harms the carrier!" Asmodeus shouted. The final demon pulled her until her back was to the bars of the cell and Asmodeus stepped forward, helping attach another cuff to her right arm. He stroked her ragged hair, "This wouldn't happen if you would just obey."

He turned then, heading towards the cowering angel. She took a deep breath and screamed, "Run! The door is open! Gabriel GO!"

Gabriel didn't move except to huddle farther into the corner. She gnashed her teeth and growled as the other demon took a bottle of water and put it to her lips. She sputtered but drank her fill, glaring with hatred. Her eyes stayed locked on the angel as Asmodeus withdrew a syringe and causing a shout of fury from Meg, stabbed it into Gabriel's throat. The Prince of Hell withdrew the glorious blue Grace and she watched in growing rage as the demon sank the syringe into his own arm.

"Oh my god you are a junkie!" Meg shouted, attempting to bring the attention to herself. Give the pathetic angel a chance to escape.

Asmodeus smirked. "It's addictive. And… I think you should try it some time."

She spat at him, glaring. "Tut-tut… naughty girl." He exclaimed, playfully. He slid a new needle into the Archangel's arm, whispering in Gabriel's ear. The Archangel whimpered and attempted to clamp his hands over his ears, shaking his head frantically. Asmodeus chuckled darkly, as he prepared a new syringe filled with some milky liquid. "This is for you."

She strained and wailed but she only made the injection hurt even more as it slid into her lower stomach. "That'll help things along." He chuckled and left the two beaten bodies behind. The only sound was their ragged breathing. The Archangel sat up, chest heaving, a pained expression on his face, his eyes dilated, fresh blood dripped from his nose, and his entire body tense and rock hard. Yes, all of it.

"Shit." Meg groaned.

/SW/

Sam looked over the congregated group. Sam, Dean, Talia, and Crowley sat along the war table, going over the plan again. Castiel was pacing, making comments. Talia would not be joining them this time and for that, Sam was grateful. He didn't know what would happen when they found Meg. Castiel was ready to start tearing worlds apart to find Meg, the under powered angel cursing like Dean. The group stood as one and with a round of good-byes to Talia, they departed. The closest portal to Hell was in Lawrence, Crowley being able to open and shut it just like Azazel once did. Sam really didn't want to go back to Stull Cemetery but to save a member of their family, he would go anywhere.

Finally, they stood before the whipping wind caused by the rift between hell and earth. Sam shuddered but this time, he reached out and held his brother's hand. Childish perhaps but could you blame him? Dean gave his hand a squeeze and gave a shiver of his own. His wasn't fear… no, in his other hand, he held the First Blade. The blade made the Mark glow and Sam had to hold back ripping the blade from Dean's hand. Castiel gripped Sam's other hand and Crowley scoffed before taking Castiel's hand.

"A bunch of girls." Crowley jeered before yanking them through. Around them, colors flickered, heat and awful stenches met them head on. Ash and sulfur seemed to cake itself to them, Castiel especially. Sam gagged when he saw Crowley's form leaking through his meatsuit. The grey skinned ram with skin stretched tight over skeletal bones jutting out in odd directions…

"Welcome to Hell." Crowley announced, fangs barred, before lifting his head and letting out an ear splitting whistling cry.


	31. You Belong To Me

_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural, OR any song lyrics used._

 **Hey! at the bottom of this chapter is a short prompt idea that I'd love to read or i may eventually write myself.**

Chapter 31- You Belong to Me

Demons swarmed around them, Sam and Dean shying away from the evil creatures. Hellhounds lopped along infront of the group. Sam And Castiel's angel blades glittered in the dim light. Dean was storming through Abbadon's scrambling army. No one had been prepared for the surprise attack and the enemy was falling quickly. Demon on demon blood was shed but the target was obviously Crowley. Take out the leader of the rebellion… Sam, Dean and Castiel stayed close to the king, lashing out at the enemy. Crowley was grinning, appearing to enjoy the Winchester's unyielding loyalty. Dean was a beast, plowing through the scrambling ranks with fervor. Finally, Crowley saw her… Abbadon, wearing a blood red battle tunic, her true form a cross between canine and reptilian. Her eyes landed on him and he raised his hands, calling to him, the one weapon that he knew he would need. Micheal's Lance.

"Castiel. Find Meg. Get her out of here. Sam goes with you, Dean stays with me. GO!" Crowley commanded. Sam turned to refuse but Dean shoved him into Castiel's hands. Dean's whole body pulsed with a demonic energy and Crowley dragged him through the throes of the armies. "Kill Abbadon!"

Dean sneered, blood dripping down his face. He lifted his weapon and without being told twice, he stormed towards the bitch. Abbadon watched Dean approach and lifted her head, her laugh ringing over the sounds of fighting. The sound of them clashing together was deafening. Sam watched for a moment, to he sure Dean was ok before turning, following the brilliant glowing light that was Castiel. That would be the last time Sam would see Dean for a while.

/SW/

Sam jogged next to Castiel, who was using all his power to track Meg. As they descended lower and lower, Sam shivered, disgust churning his gut. Because he could hear someone's voice echoing through the halls, singing. It was an Enochian song that Sam knew well. It was a song of Lucifer's own making, telling the unfair story of humanity and angels. Sam knew all the words.

"Sam! It's ok, keep going!" Castiel broke him from his flashback. Sam shook himself and sped back up, ignoring the voice as best as he could. The lower they went, the colder it got and the louder the voice became. Till suddenly it was cut off.

"Saaaaaaaaaam. Is that You? I feel you. I can almost smell you. Come back to me, baby. Come visit me. Saaaaaaaaammy." Lucifer jeered.

"Shut up!" Castiel shouted out in Enochian.

"Aaaaaaahhhh Cassie. I see you are here too. It's a family reunion! All we need is Rapheal!" Lucifer's insane laugh echoed, chains rattling. Sam clapped his hands over his ears and kept pace with Castiel, the urge to scream filling him.

"Every breath you take. Every move you make.

Every bond you break. Every step you take

I'll be watching you... Every single day

Every word you say. Every game you play

Every night you stay… I'll be watching you.

Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?!" that grating voice sang in an almost scream.

"Shut up!" Sam roared at the top of his lungs, Castiel grabbing his hand tightly.

"Oh I think I hit a nerve with that last verse…" the chuckle was like thunder.

"Sam, let's get Meg out of here! Listen!" Castiel's voice urged him. Sam frowned as he heard what Castiel was meaning. Meg was screaming, pleading.

Castiel blasted the locked cell door off it's hinges and the two men froze. Meg was pinned to the wall, a dirty, scruffy, creature hunched over her, wings spread wide. Sam identified the stance and wanted to be sick. Castiel let out a bellow, his own wings snapping out. He stalked towards the angel and Sam rushed forward, helping to pry the angel off the demon.

Castiel turned vicious eyes to Sam, "Kill it." He snarled, crouching down to Meg.

Sam dragged the creature to the center of the floor, lifting the angel blade, preparing to plunge the blade into its back.

"D… Don't!" Meg suddenly shouted, struggling against her bonds. Her face was tear stained and filthy, cuts and bruises covered most of her body. "Don't hurt him! Sam please!"

Sam cocked his head, shuddering as Lucifer started singing again. Castiel was breaking Meg's bonds, and pulling her against his chest. Castiel's trench coat wrapping around her thin shoulders.

"Sam. Don't hurt him!" Meg pleaded once again, wiping her eyes and glaring. Lucifer's voice sang through Hell, Sam could imagine him getting entertainment from this.

"Yeah don't kill him. It was the heat of the moment." Jeered Lucifer, laughing maniacally as he picked up the song. "It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what your heart meant! Ahhhhhh those were the times, weren't they Sammy?!"

Castiel met Sam's eyes, and together the two looked down at the angel who was submissively lying on the floor, grey, yellow wings limp. The angel lifted it's head, honeysuckle golden eyes meeting Sam's. The name fell easily from Sam's lips.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel." Castiel parroted, mouth falling open in horror. Sam immediately changed tactics, setting his weapon in its sheath before pulling the limp figure up into his arms.

"Let's get out of here." Castiel said, cradling Meg. The group jumped in unison as suddenly, the door slammed shut. The bang making ash and sulfur sweep around the room, coating them in filth.

"I think not. This prize is too much to let get away…" sneered a shrouded figure. Gabriel yelped shoving himself from Sam's arms. And through it all, Lucifer laughed and laughed. Asmodeus sucked air through his teeth and grinned, more like a snarl.

"An angel, a demon whore, a… broken Archangel and the Boy King." Sam felt his chest clench in fear. Asmodeus must have noticed as he said, "of course I know you. My brother never shut up about you. His precious boy… and Lucifer's perfect vessel…"

"Bring him to me…. I want him." That dreaded voice rumbled through Hell's walls.

Asmodeus leered at them. "I think I could loan you all to the big boss."

 ** _French mistake Tag_**

 ** _•Season 6 Sam and Dean go into another world where their life is a TV show. But this TV show is already finishing up it's final season. What will Sam and Dean do with the knowledge that they possess?_**


	32. You Can't Escape Me

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR BREAKING BENJAMIN'S DANCE WITH THE DEVIL **

Chapter 32- You Can't Escape Me 

Dean stabbed out again and again. The blade cutting through demons all around him. Crowley was swinging the Lance with surprising agility, looking like a warrior of Hell. The allied demons were taking down the enemy and blood spilt into black/red rivers. Then, Abbadon was on him, slashing out with what appeared to be a pair of foot long blades. The blades were black as night and seemed to lap up the light around them. Dean lunged, cursing the short jaw blade he held. But the ecstasy he felt was amazing. It was toe curling and mouth watering as he sliced into her thigh. She yelled out, slashing at him with her blades. One cut his cheek and he grimaced, his energy being sapped by the weapon. But lucky for him, the Mark of Cain screamed in his head, driving him on. Abbadon didn't have much time to fight back when Dean suddenly dived straight into her chest. Dean sent the jaw straight through her body, then pulled back and did it again… and again… light flowed from her then died out, but he kept stabbing, the Mark pulsing. The battle field was quiet as Dean destroyed the corpse of Abbadon's meatsuit. No demon wanted to stop him. They didn't want to be next.

"Dean!" Crowley shouted over the roar in Dean's ears. Dean lifted his head, his eyes wide. "Your brother isn't back yet. We need to find them…"

Dean's heart began pounding even harder with the knowledge that Sam, Cas and Meg were all down here in the Pit missing… "Lets go!"

Crowley turned, peering around the room. "I AM YOUR KING! Abbadon is dead and I am still standing. I have powerful allies and I intend to use them… now someone tell me WHERE IS THE DEMON, MEG?" Crowley roared in a lion like rumble.

"She is being held in the cells, farthest down, sir." Replied some no-name demon.

Crowley's eyes widened ridiculously, and frighteningly on his true form before his clawed fingers took up Dean's arm and began leading him down.

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded as they ran. Blood dripped from his hair and into his eyes.

"Those cells are dangerous. No one uses them… no one should. It's the closest cells we have that get close enough to hear Lucifer. Close enough to access the Cage." Crowley answered, dragging them lower, deeper, farther, into Hell. The sweltering heat began go change, the temperature plunging till the blood was freezing on Dean's body. The hall was huge, lit up by lightning and the air was wet. The smell of blood, sulfur and crisp, cold. His breath fled him when they heard it, the voice of a singing Lucifer.

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye.

As we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin

Feeling your cold dead eyes,

stealing the life of mine."

"SAM!" Dean shouted, knowing his brother wouldn't react well to this.

"Oh… hello, Dean." Lucifer cooed. "You are too late. Much too late. I got a new toys! And my Sammy has been returned to me. Oh goody goody!"

Lucifer cackled maniacally, sounding far more insane than on earth. Dean's stomach dropped, worry for his family making him numb.

"Oh how I missed Sammy's beautiful cries…" Lucifer sighed, then a sound like a wounded animal shot through Dean's heart.

"SAM!" DEAN sobbed. Crowley looked genuinely fearful.

"Dean. We can't get in the Cage…" Crowley sighed.

"Why the Hell not?!" Dean roared.

"Once you are in, you can't get back out. Not without big help or cracking the whole Cage open!" Crowley panted, knowing exactly what Dean would do. "We can't save them!"

"Yes we can!" Dean snarled.

"Get out of here, Dean! Leave please!" Sam shouted out. Then the smoke cleared just enough for Dean to see the Cage. The giant suspended iron box had icicles hanging from the chains and bottom. Several of the unrealistically large ice shards were tinted red or brilliant blue, blood and Grace. Wet feathers dropped from the Cage at random intervals. Between the bars of the Cage, Dean could see exactly what was happening. He could see the angel's true forms. He could see Sam's soul, the brilliant glowing light spread wide. Sam was using his body to protect something. Hunched under Sam, huddled what Dean recognized to be a demon, Meg. And… there were four angels, their Grace's lashing out and bouncing off eachother. He could see Castiel standing tall, facing off against an angel with wings the color of sky with silver speckles, Micheal. Brilliant white wings and a face that would give Dean nightmares for eternity made up Lucifer. But the final angel… Gabriel…

"Please… Find a way to get us out!" Sam screamed as Lucifer stashed at him, a grin on his face. The Cage rocked and like a thousand missiles, the icicles began to fall, straight towards him.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out. "Go!"

Crowley grasped his arm tightly and suddenly, they were back in the Bunker. Dean shut his eyes tight, taking a heaving breath. The sound of the screaming of his family, and the rattling chains followed him, haunted him.


End file.
